Frozen Flame
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: There is only one element more destructive and uncontrolled power of snow and ice... Fire... Controlled by a young king who has yet to master his powers and destiny... Till he meets a similarly powered queen. Rated T for death and violence. Somewhat follows movie. infrequent updates. Chapters on every Sunday. Chapters are once a month or so currently.
1. Elsa

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

The footsteps of Elsa and Anna were heard through the forest while Elsa turned to her younger sister.

"You saw a man cloaked in armor with a small rock monster and a bird… Who could use fire powers?" Elsa asked, she didn't send any guards out. She didn't want them hurt, and she knew the forest better than they did.

"Yes." Anna said, they turned to hear growling, Anna looked at the rock monster who growled at them.

"Scorch, I said relax…" The being said before he looked at Elsa and Anna.

"Oh, no…." The man said before his arms began to burn, Elsa blinked in shock before the being looked at Anna.

"I said stay back! I can't control this! You saw what I did!" He yelled before he leapt down from the rock spire.

Elsa blasted a gust of snow at the being, he leapt backwards and then heard a roar.

"SCORCH, NO!" He yelled before Scorch leapt down, Elsa blinked in astonishment as the small creature transformed into a massive monster.

It was slightly taller than Marshmallow, the creature had massive stumpy claw like fingers and tree trunk like legs. She watched drops of lava pour from his mouth with spikes of massive rock up his back.

"You didn't tell me he has a giant fire monster!" Elsa yelled while she blasted at Scorch with blasts of ice.

"NO!" Pyram yelled before he blasted at Elsa, his flames burned through the grass, consuming the trees around the queen before Elsa froze enough of the flames.

"Scorch, enough! I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone. Your friend caught me while I was hiding." He said, his arms blazed with fire.

"Your hiding from what? You set trees on fire when you ran off!" Elsa yelled, he sighed and turned to the side.

"I'm hiding from people… From other people. I'm named Pyram: King of the country of Soleil… I told you, I don't want to hurt anyone… I can't control this…" He said, gesturing to his hands which burned before Elsa froze all of the flames.

"Your just like me…" Elsa said, Pyram lowered his hands and blinked through his armor.

"I didn't think someone like me existed… You have powers… How?" He asked, he took several breaths and the flames started to die out.

Pyram walked through the flames , Elsa looked at the King who tapped his fingers on a burning tree.

"I'm not a criminal before you say anything. I think I'd be vanishing into the forest more if I was wanted… Scorch, stop, you're being a baby." He said, Scorch growled before he slowly shrank.

Elsa watched Scorch clamber onto Pyram's back before a chirp was heard.

"Chorus, I swear you're going to get yourself turned into food if you keep flapping around…" He muttered before the bird settled on his arm.

Elsa watched the bird retreat into Pyram's cloak and he looked at her.

"Do you have a name? You're have to excuse me. I'm not used to talking this much… To be fair though, it's kind of hard to think in the snow." He said, he turned to look at Anna and noticed something.

"You're her sister, aren't you? Your standing close enough to her and I doubt someone as…. Oh, I know where I am now." He said before he turned to Elsa.

"Your Queen Elsa… By the stars, I'm a bigger idiot then I am coming here with only one ship…" He muttered; Elsa blinked at the thought of a ship being near Arendelle without her knowing it.

Pyram began to pace in the snow, he sighed.

"I thought I came to a place without anyone… No, I'm lying to myself. I always seek out new knowledge." He muttered; Anna looked to Elsa who watched the King fold his arms behind him.

"You have a ship?" Elsa asked, Pyram blinked under his armor and turned to the snow queen.

"Yes… I go back and forth between trying to hide from people and studying things. You can't control fire; it consumes everything around it." Pyram muttered before he sighed.

"I'll return to my ship. Your free to come if you wish… I'll leave the _Ember_ far enough away to not… Make it look like I'm trying to… I don't have words…" Pyram said, he turned and vanished into the forest.

Elsa dodged the burning tree and watched the king march through the flames.

"Uh…" Anna said and Elsa turned to her sister.

"We are going to talk to him, right?" Anna asked, Elsa hummed. Pyram had gone from 0 to 100 in seconds. He was nearly bipolar.

But Elsa still wanted to go and see what the king was like… And find out why he had such powers.

"I'd like to know why he has powers like mine." Elsa said, Anna smirked.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I didn't expect the story to be so popular right away. And for the person saying this story will be 10 chapters then just the movie? No, I am going to probably work in the second movie sooner or later. I do want to point out Pyram is weaker magically then Elsa. I'm sorry for the sudden meeting, I didn't know what to do. next chapter will show Anna, Olaf and Elsa going to meet Pyram again. Until Sunday or so, Lighting Wolf out! **


	2. Pyram

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

Elsa sighed while one of the guards rowed the boat with her, Anna and Olaf.

"I say we have one ship… One, and everyone gets huffy…" Elsa muttered and looked to the side.

"That's a… Very nice ship." Anna said, noticing the imposing warship before Elsa instantly knew what the 200-meter-long warship .

"That's a galleon… Some would call it a man-o-war…" Elsa said before they heard sounds above them.

They turned to see black and red armored soldiers with a sun symbol on their chests. She also saw sabers on their waists along with another object. They looked like a cross between knights and her guards.

"You dare approach the _Ember?_ You will be executed for endangering…" One of the soldiers said before they heard footsteps.

Pyram lowered the weapon and then sighed and turned to his men.

"Put the gun down, you're not shooting anyone. You have to excuse them; it's so hard finding decent soldiers… I said we were coming, I said we would have guests… No, let's just ignore the blasted king and point our fancy rifle guns at the queen of the country we are in!" Pyram snarked and the soldiers backed off before one lowered a rope and allowed the guards above before Elsa, Anna and Olaf slowly climbed.

"You brought a galleon to Arendelle?" Elsa asked, Scorch looked at them from one of the masts.

"I brought my personal ship here… I mean, having 3 floors and 800 soldiers who love to treat people aboard… You know what, can everyone who isn't my personal guard go below deck? I swear I'm going to turn around and one of you has your gun ready to fire… We aren't at war with anyone here and I'd like to not start another war…" He said, 50 soldiers looked at him and then shrugged before all of them filed down the stairs until there was 20 left.

"You started a war?" Elsa asked, Olaf looked at Scorch who regarded the sentient snowman with curiosity before he leapt down.

"I inherited a war. You think I'd honestly start a war for power or such? I shoot fire out of my hands. I think if I got mad and could control my powers, my side would be winning pretty quickly." He said, walking towards the doors to the lower deck.

"Someone please inform the cooks?" He asked and one of the guards rushed over before jumping down into the ship.

"I did ask for them to start cooking… But it seems nothing is working out for me. I'll wait." He said before he crossed his arms.

"800 soldiers?" Anna asked, Pyram hummed while Chorus flew around the deck.

"A man of war needs as many… Your sister has ice powers, I really don't think our side would win, trust me, if I wanted a war. I think I would have brought more ships and soldiers…" Pyram muttered, one of the guards sighed.

"Your majesty, I think after your father died and the war with Exitium and Mer…" The man started to say before Pyram held up his hand.

"My father was assassinated by Mer soldiers. I told the council not to respond… I shouldn't have passed the trials…" He stated before he turned toward both Elsa, Anna and Olaf.

"So anyway, welcome to my flagship… You have to excuse the crew. We are like I said… At war." He said, he lowered his head, Elsa slowly walked towards him, Pyram turned around.

"I don't even know what I'm doing…" He muttered; his hands started to burn.

"You came here during a war?" She asked, he sighed and took a breath.

"I came here to be alone… Part of me wants to learn more about the world… About the powers I have. I go back home; I get to lead my power. I lead them to a war I don't want and can't stop. I stay here… I don't know the bad side of that besides my people think I'm abandoning them and… Well, I've done nothing but make little appearances here and there…" Pyram said, he took another breath.

"Your powers are…" Elsa started to say, Pyram hummed.

"Tied to my emotions. I found that out as a boy… They're a lot different than yours. I've managed to get some small semblance of control… But the second I start getting emotional? You get fire and burning… I did try to warn your sister before she scared me. I think if I wanted the forest burned, I'd do it… I ordered the cooks to make food… I do have to point out I had to send groups of my men to go hunt… We don't have enough food for everyone without it…" He said and then blinked.

"Ok, welcome to my ship, who is hungry to eat?" He said to the surprise of Elsa, Anna and Olaf.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Pyram isn't going to have an Elsa arc, but control over his powers is something he and Elsa learn. I also want to point out there will be a lot of war in the story… Next chapter will be tomorrow or so and will show Pyram and the others having diner, talking about Pyram's kingdom and explain 2 of the bad guys. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	3. Diner

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

The dining room of _Ember_ was very quiet. Pyram made sure his guards were even with Elsa's.

"So, why exactly did Anna find you with… Scorch and Chorus?" Elsa asked, looking at her sister, Pyram sighed and tapped at his soup before he pulled his hood down.

Elsa watched him pull off his head and gasped, Pyram rolled his eyes.

Pyram had very stubby short black hair along with signs of stubble up to the base of his chin. He had piercing red eyes.

"She found me because I was going through processing my home being at war with 2 kingdoms and my kingdom having issues like the council forgetting trade agreements… Well, I'd like to say I don't have much else on my plate…" He said before starting to eat.

"You just mentioned 2 kingdoms… Why are they at war with you because of your father?" Anna said, Pyram sighed.

"I think to answer that, I should start with a history lesson." Pyram said before he gently twirled his spoon in his soup.

"I come from the kingdom of Ignis, before you say anything… It means fire, you can joke about the creative name, everyone does. My country was ruled by my father and me and my sister, the oldest of the trio which includes me and my young brother? We competed in a contest known as the Ember Events, we decide the future ruler of Ignis." Pyram said, he sighed and swiftly finished his soup, Elsa noted he seemed annoyed.

"You don't want to be king?" She asked, Pyram shook his head.

"I know most kings and queens love being in charge and not to sound rude, I like being in charge… But I don't like being… I'm not a warlord, I tried everything to stop war but all my soldiers want to march off to die because Mer killed my father… Don't get me wrong, if they did, I'd rip them apart. I am not someone who advocates for violence as a first resort." He said, Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to try and set me on fire then." She said, Pyram leaned back in his chair.

"You're the one who nearly froze Scorch. He freezes up, he'd be dead… He's one of the only people who seem to get me…" Pyram muttered, his voice a lot quieter.

"You…." Elsa started to say before Pyram looked at Olaf and then back to Scorch.

"Sergeant, take your guards and go patrol the rest of the ship." Pyram ordered, several of his guards looked at him before they slowly filed out, they did have more guards outside the room.

"I… Olaf, right?" Pyram asked and the snowman nodded with a smile as Pyram nodded and brought a hand to his face.

"I… Created, made, conjured up…. I don't care what you call it, when I was a boy, I made Scorch. I didn't know if he was evil or not but I used to get bullied all the time for these powers, my dad mentioned something about the 'Flame of Life' being the reason I'm alive. I believe in magic, but the flames? I doubt it. I don't have a lot of friends, your highnesses, a lot of people fear me, a lot of people hate me, some think I can't be my father. I left for many reasons; I don't know if you've ever not known what to do with your life." He said, Elsa and Anna shared looks before Pyram stood up.

"You have to excuse me… I'll be back later, feel free to help yourself to the food. We are in your waters, feel free to ask the cooks for seconds…" Pyram said before he grabbed his helmet and walked out of the room with sadness.

"You think he's telling the truth?" Anna asked, Elsa shook his head.

"I'm not going to make any decisions yet… After Hans, you already know I'm not that trusting yet…" He said before Olaf spoke up.

"He did seem sad about something." Olaf said, Anna nodded.

"You know if he wanted to invade, he'd do a lot more than one ship. I also doubt he'd attack you with your snow powers. I'd go and talk to him; he sounds really broken up about something." She stated, Elsa sighed and slowly got up and walked towards the door.

"I'll go and talk to him… Stay here." Elsa said before she knocked on the door.

One of Pyram's guards opened the door, Elsa was past him before the soldier could stop her.

Weather is was because of Pyram's own orders or respect of the ice queen, they stepped to the side and allowed her past.

She didn't notice the portraits of Pyram with 2 people, a man and a woman.

She didn't know these were the people who were now his mortal enemies.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'm sorry if Elsa, Anna and Olaf are a bit out of character. I am going to point out Elsa and Arendelle are going to be joining the war soon. I will point out Elsa and Pyram will be spending a lot of time together and Hans will be a part of the story. Next chapter will be on next Thursday or so Friday and will show Elsa and Pyram talking and starting to bond. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	4. War

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

Pyram's guards allowed Elsa into the study where Pyram sat at his desk. He didn't have to turn to know who was in the room with him.

"I think I've talked with you more than anyone else in Arendelle, your majesty." He said, Elsa crossed over towards him.

"You left dinner in a panic… Why do you keep avoiding people? I also mean besides your powers." She asked, he hummed and tapped his fingers together.

"I know what it's like to lock people out." Elsa said, Pyram turned and looked at her.

"I say this will all due respect, you've never been expected to do so much right off the bat… You've been queen of Arendelle what, 6 months?" He asked, Elsa frowned, Pyram sighed and tapped his helmet.

"I've been king for a year. I have been negotiating, making trade deals… I am going to go home within a week and then I have to lead a war and win a battle where I have half of what the other army has." He said, Elsa frowned before Pyram's hands started to burn again.

Elsa grabbed his hands, Pyram felt his hands begin to freeze and he smiled.

"Your powers always flare up when your emotional?" Elsa asked, Pyram nodded before she pulled her freezing hands away.

"I have control over them when I'm not angry or sad or such, but yes. They are always out of control, you will have to excuse me though as I always say, I'm not good at watching my mouth." He said, he looked at the map in the study.

"We will only win if we manage to get our navy into position. I have exhausted my options trying to get this over without bloodshed. I don't get anywhere." He said before the door opened and one of his guards walked in.

"Your majesty, we've gotten a letter by messenger bird." He heard, Pyram waved the man in.

"Give it to me, I'll read it. I didn't think General Duana would get back to me within a week." He said, he turned to the queen and smiled.

"I'll be right back, your majesty…. I… Thank you for helping me, not many people would do that." He said before he slowly started to read the letter.

"I… How is that possible… I understand why they aren't committing to war at the moment…" Pyram muttered, Elsa frowned.

"Emperor Eadelmarr? The ruler of Mer? He's sent several ships after the _Ember_, more than half of his forces from the attacking army he had? They are coming here… I need to have the _Ember_ leave; the crew and I can't fight an entire fleet alone… Nor will I endanger Arendelle by having a Man-O War fight an entire fleet alone… My brother said the council already sent reinforcements but they aren't scheduled to rendezvous with the _Ember_ till tomorrow." He stated, he clenched his fists as the paper combusted in his hands.

He opened his fists and the dust slipped through the cracks of the floor and into the next level of the ship.

"Your die if you leave though!" Elsa yelled, Pyram chuckled while he walked around the room and looked to the side.

"We'd die no matter what, your people will be in danger if we stay and I doubt even if I could ask for your help that Arendelle has a fully functioning navy that you could do much…" He said, he went to walk out of the room.

"I will…. Talk it over with my soldiers." She said, Pyram turned to look at her.

"I know the fjord better than them. you also know what I can do… Those ships will catch you before your out of Arendelle waters. Your 'Emperor Eadelmarr' is a danger to Arendelle just as much as Ignis and the _Ember_." Elsa said, Pyram blinked.

"I sense a 'but' coming, your majesty." He said, Elsa smirked.

"First, stop calling me 'your majesty', I'm not that old… Second, we do things my way. You came to Arendelle, I'm not putting my people at risk unless they have a good reason to and know I'm behind them… They've already feared me before…. Third, you stay in Arendelle until the day of the attack. You bring a ship into Arendelle and have fire powers? You're staying where I can keep an eye on you…" She stated, he hummed and nodded before slowly folding his hands behind his back.

"I suppose that works… I mean, you're the snow queen, I'm the guy with a 900-man ship." He said, he turned back to the map.

"I pray we don't die; I have a lot of questions once this is over." He said and started to plan how to take on Mer's navy with just one ship.

He had such many questions for the queen of Arendelle after the battle.

He shook his head with anger.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that after the coming battle I will try to focus more on Elsa acting in character and showcase the others. Next chapter will show the others planning for the battle and Pyram asking for help mastering his powers with Elsa. Until Sunday or so next week. Lighting Wolf out! **


	5. Battle Plans

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

Pyram sat in the dinner room of the castle. He blinked before he remembered there was over a dozen guards watching him.

He said nothing before one of the soldiers walked Elsa and Anna through the battle plan.

"If King Pyram's report is correct, we are dealing with about 4 frigates, 2 galleons and over a dozen sloops, gunboats and schooners." The man said, Pyram rested his head in his hands.

"Yes, the emperor wants to kill me with everything so he can destroy my kingdom. I also think the gunboats and sloops aren't coming. I've heard the general exaggerate many things before, I doubt he wouldn't do it here… Besides, if the ships are destroyed at sea, that means a lot less soldiers can land." Pyram stated, he turned to look at Elsa.

"I can still leave and you know…. Stop Arendelle from getting involved with the war." He put in; Elsa shook her head.

"They would attack Arendelle after their done with you… And they are within our waters. We can discuss you being within our territory after we deal with this." Elsa said, Anna looked between the two rulers before Elsa started her plan.

"Those galleons are the biggest problem; they can easily land more soldiers and their guns can destroy the city if they get within range. They'd land their troops outside the city and march along the shore. I doubt they'd come from the mountains and risk dealing with Marshmallow." Elsa said, Pyram turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"He's an ice monster Elsa made when she ran off after she lost control of her powers and then decided to live in an ice castle." Kristoff stated, Pyram's jaw dropped before he looked at the queen.

"I have SEVERAL questions… But they can wait, no offense, but I'm surprised a queen of a peaceful kingdom knows how wars are fought." He stated, Anna spoke up.

"We had a lot of time to read." She said, Pyram nodded and then turned to Elsa again.

"I feel more comfortable dealing with the land battle. I don't know how you plan on dealing with all those warships unless you plan on freezing the entire fleet." He said, Elsa smiled.

"We have ships and have ways of dealing with ships. We live literally right on the edge of the ocean; you tend to focus on defending the ocean." Elsa said, Pyram hummed and then tapped on his helmet.

"I still don't feel right about making this your fight. I thank you for this… Still, we have to cripple their fleet first, me and my men can fight off their army. I don't feel right killing anyone… But I didn't start this war, and I have very little choice." He said, he slowly inched his chair forward.

"What should I and the _Ember _do?" Pyram asked, Elsa turned and looked at him with confusion.

"You're the queen of Arendelle, I am not. You and Anna have final say. I brought the war here; you still want to help me. I think the least I can do is show respect and follow the leadership of another country. You tell me what I can do, I'll do it. I know Eadelmarr, he will march here, enslave everyone and slaughter anyone who stands up to him. You don't have to trust me, but I've seen what my former friend does, he will not spare any of you if he wins." Pyram stated, Elsa took a moment to compose herself.

"I need you to lead that fleet into the forest, I'll block them in from behind and disable those galleons and maybe the frigates if I can. We destroy their biggest and strongest ships, maybe their surrender." She ordered, Pyram tapped his helmet a bit more.

"I doubt they will, I will lure them to the forest though. I'm sure we're have a lot to talk about once this is over with." He said, the smile from Elsa told him all he needed to.

"I'll go and write a letter to move the _Ember_ into a position to ambush them. I won't ask about your fleet. You need anything else; you come and get me." He stated and then he grabbed his helmet. He slipped his helmet over his head and slowly walked out of the room before he closed the door behind him.

"You like him." Anna said, Elsa turned to her.

"No, I just wonder how he got fire magic." She said, her sister rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't be so curious if you didn't want him to stay." Anna said before she led Kristoff out of the room.

Elsa looked at her guards and sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked over her shoulder and followed Pyram out of the room.

They had a battle to win before anything was done before then. Elsa and Pyram both looked onwards toward the battle.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'm not trying to rush anything; the romance will be slow. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so and will show the Battle of Arendelle and show Pyram and Elsa fighting off the invasion fleet. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	6. Battle of Arendelle pt1

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

Pyram hated war. He had seen royals who had abused their power to wage war on his kingdom and others.

"Captain, get set up. They're be coming up this way." He ordered, his captain and then he pulled his sword from his waist.

"We aren't fighting them like we are back home… Ugh… I really wish we could have done this on the ocean…" He muttered before they heard marching. He hummed and took cover behind a rock.

His soldiers took cover behind trees. He was about to say something before a bullet passed over his head and slammed into the rock.

"Ambush! Return fire!" He heard before his soldiers started to return fire. He had brought 150 soldiers; the others were aboard the _Ember_.

He saw 2 Mer soldiers fall dead from the volley before their returning volley claimed 3 of his.

He cursed before he rushed into battle. He knew Mer soldiers were supreme marksmen. He slashed one soldier before another went to shoot him.

The man was shot in the chest and fell to the ground. He slashed another soldier to the ground before he was forced to roll to the side.

"Their advancing!" He heard from one of his men, Pyram's arms burned with fire. He was angry at being ambushed, mad that some of his men had been slain. He was mad at Arendelle being brought into this war.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled before he unleashed a torrent of flames. He saw the platoon of Mer soldiers pull back, he looked at the dozen burning soldiers who dove into the water.

He turned away in disgust, knowing the soldiers would die instantly. He wondered where the rest of the soldiers were.

"I hope the queen knows what she's doing." Pyram heard from the Captain.

He saw a soldier bayonet charge him before he dodged the slash. He parried the sword and then stabbed the man to the ground before pushing the soldier to the ground.

"I'm sure Queen Elsa has her own plans, I'm more concerned with how they snuck up on us. We saw them send a frigate towards us, where's the rest of the fleet." He asked he saw 4 more of his men take shots at the Mer platoon.

They started pulling back, 7 or 8 fell to the ground, unmoving. Pyram wondered what would compel them launch an attack like that.

"I think their regrouping for another assault… My lord, I think the rest of the Mer troops bypassed us to land near Arendelle." He heard from the Captain.

"I doubt Mer is willing to risk war… No, they would. I hope Arendelle can hold its own… We have reinforcement troops marching in, get settled in. they will return with much greater numbers, spread out and get ready to ambush them when they pass through." He said, he looked at all the dead soldiers and sighed.

They would not be the last to die, and they certainly wouldn't be the last soldiers in the war to perish.

**(In Arendelle)**

Elsa saw the Mer fleet landing troops towards the edge of the forest. She already had guards spread out among the city.

"You're crazy if you go out there!" Anna shouted; Elsa turned to Anna.

"We're being invaded, I'm not going to let them hurt anyone." She said, she heard the crack of gunfire in the distance.

"Pyram wasn't lying about being at war… Their dying in the forest." Elsa said, she went to stop the fleet, more people would die if she didn't stop them.

She would protect her kingdom and her people, if that meant fighting to kill?

She would, she remembered fighting the Duke's guards, she could have easily killed them. She was fighting to live.

And it was quite clear to her that Pyram and his men were doing the same, they'd be slaughtered if Mer landed more troops.

She was ending that before someone ended them.

**(With Pyram)**

Pyram stabbed another soldier. He gagged but was forced to dodge another volley.

5 more of his troops fell to the ground, another volley, 7 Mer soldiers dead in a crack of gunfire.

"We're being flanked!" Pyram heard and then he realized another blast of flames, cutting off that avenue of attack.

He had no control over his powers when he was emotionally raw. Pyram knew the second he blasted at the soldiers the wrong way; he would make a rifle go off as his flames would ignite the gunpowder.

"We need to pull back!" He heard, Pyram heard more gunfire and he watched more lifeless soldiers collapse to the ground, crimson below them.

"We pull back, they're slaughter us. I forgot Mer soldiers are experts at flanking and hunting." He said, he wouldn't be able to retreat even if we wanted.

He heard the crack of canon fire; they were also attacking the _Ember_.

"We fight to the end." Pyram said solemnly, he readied his sword.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I am sorry for the abrupt battle, I'm not perfect at battles. I also want to point out people will die in the battles, it isn't lighthearted. Next chapter will be on Thursday or so and will show Elsa and the Ember fighting Mer's fleet and the rest of the land battle. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	7. Battle of Arendelle pt2

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

Pyram watched 4 more of his soldiers fall to the ground, crimson under their bodies as they fell to the snow.

Pyram's anger, his sorrow and hatred for the war, continued to boil.

"Keep fighting them off!" He yelled and wondered how the naval battle was going at the time.

**(With Elsa)**

Elsa started freezing the ocean in front of the _Ember_. She had trapped the smaller ships with the _Ember_ while she charged towards the rest of the fleet. She could see Ignis soldiers firing from the top deck of the Man-O-War.

3 of the smaller ships shattered before a cannonball smashed into the ship. She saw the main mast splinter and then break off into the ocean.

She looked at the frigates and galleons, Pyram was right, they were trying to slaughter everyone. She saw one of the ships slowly line up shots with the _Ember_.

It opened fire, Elsa watched as if in slow motion, cannonballs smashed into the ship, a few also slammed into the castle.

She watched a castle tower crash to the ground and blasted ice at a frigate.

"I have to stop the galleons…" She started to say while the ice froze up the side of the warship, the canons froze up while Elsa formed an ice ramp towards the lead galleon.

Elsa had sent the rest of the Arendelle navy to cut off the fleet, she saw their fleet cut off the ships.

"You're not going anywhere…" She started to say while she flipped onto the deck, she saw 4 of the smaller ships destroyed, either by canon fire from the _Ember_ or the soldiers firing from the deck.

"Kill her, she's helping the flame king!" A soldier said while they rushed Elsa.

Elsa conjured up a wall of ice which blocked the bullets before pushing it onto the ship. She turned to see 2 frigates, her frigates.

"Their ripping apart the rest of the fleet…" She said while she saw the ice smash through the deck of the ship. She could sense there was holes within the ship, they had damaged the deck.

She saw the other enemy frigate get holes punched into it. She saw something explode. She guessed that one cannonball punch through what had to be the powder store.

"Flame King?" She asked before she heard the mast snap before she rushed off the ship.

**(With Pyram)**

It seemed Elsa's ambush on the fleet had worked. He could see that most of the smaller ships had been disable or had been destroyed.

He slashed another soldier while his men began to crept through the brush. He watched another volley from his men and 6 more Mer soldiers fell to the ground.

"Retreat! We need to get back to the ship before their fleet destroys ours!" Pyram heard as he marched through the flames and looked at the dozens of the slain soldiers.

He growled in anger; he cracked his knuckles while his entire body blazed with fire. He was furious and angry with the hate of war. He marched towards them before a sizzling sound was heard.

He was blown to the side with a bomb, his body bruised and battered.

**(With Elsa)**

Elsa continued to dodge bullets. She heard a bomb go off which threw Pyram to the ground. She could see fire and explosions in the forest.

"I can't believe they were destroying Arendelle…" She stated, she had told her men that whatever soldiers that weren't evacuating the city were to help Pyram.

She would have a long talk with the king of Ignis when this was over. She saw that the other galleon was engaging both frigates reasonably and the fleet was regrouping.

"Anna…" She said while the rest of the battle raged around her. She would end the siege on her kingdom.

She surfed on the ice towards the galleon, she saw that the frigate she had attacked was frozen on the ice and unable to move. She also saw that the Man-O-War she had attacked was disabled.

"Time to end this!" She said while rushing towards the other galleon. She saw its canons fire again.

One of the cannonballs slammed into the water in front of her, throwing her into the water.

Elsa saw the ship continue to fire on the rest of the fleet. She took a breath and dove underwater while swimming towards the ship.

One less Galleon and the frigate would surrender. She would end the siege in one hit.

That was before a massive plume of fire blasted across the water which scorched the ship, setting ablaze like a candle. She watched as the ship burned and then exploded as the flames hit the powder stores. She saw the ship cut in half and

The other frigate started to try and leave before the frigates surrounding it.

She surfaced in the waters near where Pyram was and climbed out of it.

She heard weeping and slowly trekked towards it, she blinked. She looked at Pyram.

"I'm sorry…." He wept out while he cradled the body of a fallen Ignis soldier. His helmet laid in the snow near him as he screamed in agony at the destruction of the battle around him. Elsa could feel the sorrow from the king as he wept.

The king of Ignis was crying, he looked up at her, his men and him surrounded by flames and slain soldiers. He

The battle for Arendelle was over… But the coast was dozens of soldiers needlessly slaughtered.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I apologize for the battle being short, I will make the coming battles longer. I also want to point out Elsa is going to be using some of the designs for frozen 2. Next chapter will be Saturday or next week and will show Pyram and Elsa talking about the battle and the aftermath as well as an alliance between Ignis and Arendelle. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	8. Travel Plans

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

The day after the battle was… Not a good day for anyone. Elsa felt as bad as Pyram did.

6 civilians were slain when the ship fired, she had also seen 15 Ignis soldiers being carried off by their comrades to the docks. She didn't know how many Mer soldiers had been slain.

"I hate this war…" Pyram said, he sat at the other end of the dining table, his helmet next to him as he looked at the queen of Arendelle.

"How are you holding up?" Elsa asked, she had already gone to the funeral for her people, she didn't expect the Mer soldiers to get within range.

Both the _Ember_ and castle were being repaired at the moment, she wondered if the people would blame her.

"I'm the one who is asking you. I saw Arendelle get damaged and I saw the turret fall." He said, tapping on his helmet.

"I know… I didn't expect their fleet to get so close, I wanted to trap them inside the cannel, its why I didn't freeze the water until I went onto the water." Elsa said, Pyram nodded and hummed.

"I know, I saw the people who were killed. I told you Eadelmarr would do anything he has to win. You saw his galleon fire on the _Ember_, he used it at an excuse to attack the city…. I'm still finishing up writing letters to the families of the soldiers who died in the battle." He said, Elsa looked to the side.

She saw Pyram cry until he got to the castle, she could see the red splotches that marked tears on his face.

"I hate war, I didn't start the war… The second Eadelmarr takes the throne from his father, he gets corrupted by all the power he gets with the title. I hate being a king, this is one of the reasons I hate being the ruler." He said, Elsa nodded, she turned to look at the window.

"I know what it's like to have to make the hard choices. You have to be the leader people want even when it gets people hurt." Elsa said, Pyram hummed.

"They will come back, but they won't attack, my fleet is coming and Mer doesn't have the advantage on the ocean. My naval forces are the reason Ignis is still standing. They wanted to sink the _Ember_ and kill me, cut the head off my kingdom. I have to head home; I'm ending the war." He said, Elsa hummed and then uncrossed her legs.

"The war with Mer has gone on for a year?" She asked, Pyram sighed and ran an armored hand through his hair.

"2, your majesty. 2. I haven't fought with the rest of the army. I've heard from my officers that we've kept the Mer army at bay, they suffered massive losses at the battle of Guillet. I know Eadelmarr would kill his own officers if they questioned his orders, he wants victory, he doesn't care how it happens." He said, he looked around the room.

"Anna, Kristoff and Olaf not coming?" He asked, Elsa sighed.

"Their dealing with things, my people know I'm not emotionally in the best shape at the moment." Elsa said, running a hair through her golden hair.

"Your soldiers are going to be buried in Arendelle. They died for Arendelle and it's the least I can do after telling them to fight here." She said, Pyram went to say something, he leaned back in his chair.

"I… Thank you." He stated, he got up before he turned to her.

"I was going to come with you… to Ignis," Elsa stated. Pyram turned to her with shock.

"You… You can't be serious. You need to stay in Arendelle, what will your people think?" Pyram asked, Elsa turned to look at him, she crossed her arms.

"You said your fleet wouldn't be here for a few more hours, right?" Elsa asked, Pyram hummed and turned to look to the side.

"Yes, they were delayed by reinforcements. I guess Mer wasn't taking any chances." He said, he realized what Elsa meant.

"I'm not going anywhere until the _Ember_ is fixed so the ship can depart… And the ship is being fixed up by your shipwrights," He stated, he sighed and crossed his arms.

"You want to leave, then I have to say that your sister can't come, someone has to handle things while you're gone and I doubt you want your sister going anywhere dangerous… And Ignis isn't the safest place since the war started, but even I can't do anything to change that." He said, he grabbed his helmet.

"I can give you 3 days. I know the ship would be fixed before then… But I need to get home." Pyram said, he turned and walked out of the room.

He said nothing at the moment while Elsa sighed, she turned to her portrait on the wall.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for the grammar and short chapter. I'm going to make next chapter longer. I also want to point out that next chapter will start the romance. Next chapter will be on next Friday and will show the trip to Ignis and such. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	9. Trip to Ignis

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

The deck of the _Ember_ was silent, 2 Ignis soldiers helped Elsa below deck. She had already given goodbyes to Anna and the others.

She looked at the Ignis fleet while Pyram looked through the window of his study.

"I should warn you; this will take at least at least a fortnight. You have time to back out now," Pyram stated. Elsa looked at the king who stood with a pair of his royal guards.

Elsa had a dozen of her own guards. She knew very well that she didn't need them, but she knew her people would worry if she didn't have some security.

"I'd like to see Ignis, Pyram. You should know Arendelle is a part of a war by your own words… Your telling me you don't want me to see the great Ignis?" Elsa asked, Pyram turned to see a smirk pulling at her lips.

He chuckled and clasped his hands behind him inside of his cloak.

"I never intended to phrase my words like that. I was just pointing out you won't be able to talk with your sister unless you have a messenger bird…" He said, Chorus landed on his finger.

"Chorus will take your message to Anna… She can take a message anywhere. She never forgets a place where she's been once. I've never understood animals, but Chorus? She is a wonder," Pyram said. He turned and walked into his study before coming back with a book.

"I'm going to point out that you're bound to see a lot of warships in the harbor? We recently had a fireship nearly explode right in the harbor." He said, Elsa heard a lack of surprise in his voice. Elsa guessed that it wasn't that Pyram didn't care, it was that he was used to such extreme carnage.

"I have several questions," Elsa said, the king of Ignis turned to the queen of Arendelle and crossed his arms.

"I can answer a few questions, but I'd leave the major ones for when we arrive. I have a hunch you'd only believe some of what I say once you see it with your eyes. You can only trust words once you have proof, yes?" Pyram asked, Elsa shrugged and Pyram turned to his guards. He flipped open the book and started to read from it.

"I will be fine, patrol the ship. We're taking Mer soldiers back to Ignis for trial, you know what happened aboard the _Breeze_." He ordered; his guards walked away.

"I'll be in my study if you need me. I'll show you to your room if you're done. I know what it's like being on a ship full of people from another kingdom." Pyram stated, he brushed off his armor before turning back to her.

"I'd like to stay here if that's ok. I'll talk to you when I'm done here. I'm allowed to explore the _Ember_, right?" Elsa asked, Pyram hummed.

"Your allowed anywhere, you're my guest. I don't really worry about guests on my flagship, your majesty. I'll be in my study like I said, please feel free to come and get me when you're ready. We're be in Ignis in 2 weeks… I believe, I spent most of the time sleeping or reading. You don't have many options aboard a warship at the middle of the ocean." He stated, he turned to look over his shoulder.

He walked off towards the study, Elsa was left with her guards while the king vanished into the room. She watched the 2 guards close the doors behind him.

"Hmm…" She said before she turned back to the window.

**(With Pyram)**

Pyram had other clothes besides his armor… But the Obsidian Steel armor that encased him now was more or less seen as normal as Elsa's dresses made from her magic.

He had created his armor with his own magic, after all. He knew if he had training with his powers, he'd be able to control them.

He would change to something else when they arrived in Ignis. He removed his helmet and then sat down on the bed; his study served as a backup room just as much as his personal library.

"I can't believe my head hurts so much. I have so much to do when I get back." Pyram muttered, he cracked his neck before he turned to the door.

"Hmm." He said while he slowly flipped through his book, he guessed that he would have to talk with his officers and his family before he showed Elsa around the town at the moment.

He rubbed at his eyes for the second before he laid down to sleep on his bed, he would wake himself up soon and go talk to Elsa.

"I swear to the Flames of Life and the Phoenix. I'm going to sleep like I'm dead when I'm done with today," Pyram muttered. He started to doze off and dream of the war being ended.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for the short chapter. I don't know what more to really put in the chapter and I don't want the story to follow Frozen 2 right away. Next chapter will possibly be tomorrow or so and will show Pyram and Elsa in Ignis. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Arrival at Ignis

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

Elsa was woken up by someone announcing they had docked before one of her guards knocked on the door.

"Your majesty? We've arrived in Ignis," Elsa heard from the guards while she rolled out of bed. She grabbed her boots and walked outside before climbing the ladder to the main deck.

She saw Pyram, his ship's captain and 2 dozen of his men, his guards included.

"Captain, go to your partner… I said the ships could be unloaded when there's time… We've been sailing nonstop." Pyram ordered, he held his helmet under his arm before he turned to the queen.

"I apologize for the wait… First real time outside Arendelle?" He asked, he rested his hand on the railing and then pulled his helmet over his head.

"I have to… Apologize for this in advance." He said before he walked to the gangway and then down the ramp.

He noticed her slight smirk and questioning look while he hummed and folded his hands behind his back and pulled up his hood.

"I've been gone a while so people are going to…. Be all over me. I also said not to stray, Ignis has a lot of soldiers out and about." He said, Elsa watched ship crew start to unload the ships.

"I said NOT to unload the ships! We can do it tomorrow or tonight! I know half of you are exhausted, go home. I thank you for your dedication, but you guys act like a bunch of…." Pyram muttered before he turned and resumed his walk.

Elsa started to look at the city. She saw that the city had a very modern look, she could see street lamps lining the streets with very evenly cut stone, she saw flame like symbols every other stone. Elsa also saw the houses had a very more industrial like look, looking more modern then some of the homes in Arendelle, if only by a little.

"Why the grates?" Elsa asked while Pyram and her passed a patrol of Ignis soldiers.

"Ignis is built near a volcano, we've learned to use the lava to craft a lot of the things we use and trade. I don't mean to sound arrogant, but fire and light, like sunlight? Their very common themes in Ignis." He said, Elsa noticed that the citizens were dressed in heat shedding clothes.

"We use the ocean to cool people down, it's not perfect. My parents used to live off the land and… Well I carry on the tradition." He said before he heard a very familiar voice.

"Py, Py!" He heard and was greeted by a man with an orange long coat with a flame pin upon it, he had black boots that made him look like he walked upon coal. Elsa could see his ginger hair stood in contract to Pyram's raven hair.

"Aart? I thought you were at the castle… Where's Colinett?" He asked, a group of Ignis royal guards rushed up to them.

"Your majesty, I apologize. We were unable to stop Prince Aart when he found out you had returned to the capital." He heard from one of the guards.

Elsa's eyes widened, so this was Pyram's brother? She guessed by the tone Pyram used with 'Colinett', she was their sister.

"She's been watching over Ignis since you were gone… Who's the lady?" He asked, Pyram rolled his eyes while Elsa curtsied.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, pleased to meet you." She said, Aart turned to Pyram with a smirk.

"Aart… I swear to the spirt of the phoenix, you need to go back to the castle. I'm giving Elsa a tour." He said, he turned to the guards.

"I apologize, your majesty. I'll escort Prince Aart back to the castle… I should go and make sure the cooks are preparing dinner?" He asked, Aart smiled more.

"Pyram has a lady friend." He said, Pyram shook his head.

"Yes, Elsa is a lady… Back to the castle, I'm king. You have to do what I say, little brother." He said, the guards started to move the prince away while he laughed.

"I should have expected that, I should." He muttered; Elsa laughed.

"'Lady Friend?'" Elsa asked, holding back a smirk while Pyram sighed.

"My little brother is childish; he thinks every girl I'm around is someone I'm courting… I sound way too refined…" He muttered before he turned to Elsa.

"I didn't want to introduce you till we got to the castle… Aart never listens, then ago, I don't really either." He said before turning to the houses.

"The homes are usually made more with ores, the homes closer to the center are made more traditionally… I don't think I have to point out the obvious flaws in trying to build wooden homes near liquid fire." He said, he turned towards the castle.

"I didn't expect it to take so long… I'll have to give more of the tour tomorrow… I can give a tour of the castle and some stuff until tomorrow." He said, Elsa looked through a grate.

She was met with a sight of lava indeed moving through the grate. She hummed as the heat warmed her up.

"You know, you probably don't get this very often? I much prefer the snow… That's the word, right? I'm sorry, I've never really seen snow before." He said while he crossed his arms behind his back.

"I believe we should go to the castle… Unless you'd like to watch an Ignis sunset." He said.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Pyram and Elsa aren't going to be dating that quick. Next chapter will be on next Friday or so and will show Pyram and his family eating dinner with Elsa and Pyram talking more about Ignis and his past. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I'm putting up a Gine/Saiyan or an Android 21 story. Chest the polls tomorrow. **


	11. Royal business

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

The grand dining room was silent. Pyram sat next to his brother and sister. Elsa looked up from her side of the table. She could also see at least a dozen military officers and government officials.

"I didn't tell the staff to do things this way." He stated, Elsa looked at the king who looked at his siblings before removing his helmet and put it down next to him.

"So…." Aart said, Pyram, Elsa and Colinett looked at him.

"I heard Mer is regrouping for another siege. I heard their fleet hasn't returned from hunting the _Ember_." Colinett stated, Pyram sighed.

"I would like to NOT discuss the war, dear sister. They were sunk at Arendelle and whoever didn't get transported back to Ignis is being held at Arendelle. Elsa is the reason I'm alive." Pyram said, Elsa smiled and waved.

"We should be pressing the advantage, with part of Mer's fleet destroyed, we can finally break their lines and march into the capital." He heard from a very familiar officer and he turned to face the sliver haired man.

He looked at the man with a fancy uniform of a blackish red coat. Pyram also remembered the breeched grey pants and red gloves with black gloves.

"General Horace. I just said not to talk about the war, you know I want no part of it at the moment… Besides, they have enough canons to repel most of the fleet. Mer has been in a stalemate with Mer since the last battle." He said before getting his food in the form of cornbread, potatoes and a few pieces of meat.

"Pyram, what is Ignis like? I mean besides the war and fire," Elsa asked before she got her potatoes and bread.

"Well, as I wanted to say before we came to the castle, our family established the kingdom. I don't know how old Ignis is, but it wasn't the capital for years. We also have a high appreciation of things like art and culture… or should I say, we did after I took the throne." Pyram stated, Colinett cleared her throat.

"We've been building in military and industrial endeavors for over 40 years. I don't believe my brother has mentioned how we've been refining the magma to create things? You won't find better metal workers then in Ignis." She said, Pyram turned to look at the snarky princess.

He forgot that her bright beautiful blonde hair was matched only by her snarky mouth and always trying to make choices she believed was better… she also didn't care at times.

She was older than him, though and yet still wasn't the queen, he hummed and turned to Elsa.

"I have told her about that, sis. I'm kind of in the process of showing her around the kingdom. Elsa is here as a guest, she's queen of Arendelle. I would prefer you treat her like a guest." Pyram stated, he cracked his neck and started to eat from his meat, he always saved it for last.

"So, you guys know each other for a while?" Aart asked, Pyram turned to look at Elsa. He munched on a piece of bread it was completely gone.

"We met back when I went to Arendelle to be alone and forgot that I hadn't really made my arrival quiet. She's a guest, Aart, I just told you that she's going to be staying here until she decides to return home." He said, he finished his food with a few bites of his meat before he pushed his food aside.

He remembered he had more food and started on the rest of it, sighing.

"Pyram, I did also come to discuss an alliance between Ignis and Arendelle." Elsa stated, Pyram took a few sips of his soda and hummed.

"I know. I'm going to mull it over… Ok, done." He said and then motioned to his staff.

"General. I need more information on the Mer and if Exitium is still supporting them in the war." Pyram ordered, Horace stood up and bowed before Pyram started to pile more meat onto his plate while he ate his potatoes.

Pyram turned to his siblings and stirred the spoon in his drink.

"I'm going to sleep after this… Unless anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." He stated before he continued to pick at the cornbread and meat with sauce.

He hummed while bringing a hand to his temples.

"Aart, I want you to go and check on the city with Colonel Thomas. I want to get back to business and assure the people that their king hasn't turned their back on them." Pyram ordered before picking up another piece of meat and shoving it into his mouth before he turned to Elsa.

"I'll talk about it in my study. I'm going to have to deal with the rest of the royal duties tomorrow and might not be able to talk." Pyram stated, he tapped his fork on his drink.

"Dear sister, I'll allow you to do what you have to do until the end of the week. You have been in charge while I was gone and you're the official royal second in command of Ignis. I'll leave you to your duties until the end of the week while I work on catching up on what I missed so far." Pyram said before he grabbed his plate and tried to conjure a flame.

He had a small flame form in his hand which heated the food. He turned back to the group.

"I've forgotten that my power varies from being controllable to being a raging inferno…. Anyway, I'm going to be in my study." He said and then turned and walked out of the room.

"He's very awkward, isn't he?" Elsa asked, his sister shrugged and then smirked at the queen of Arendelle.

"Your see a lot more of him being very shy when things are done. I have to make sure that things are fine." She stated before she stood up and started to exit the room.

"Enjoy the dining hall, your majesty." She said, she sounded slightly annoyed but said nothing as she walked out of the room.

Elsa looked at the soldiers who were in guarding the room. She sighed and went to find Pyram. She would eat later on; she wasn't that hungry at the moment.

She said nothing and opened the door before going to talk with Pyram and find out more information.

She said nothing to her guards while she exited the room and left her food behind.

She had no idea of the Mer assassins following her silently in the shadows, their blades at the ready.

She would know later when they tried to kill her and Pyram.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Elsa and Pyram romance is going to start next chapter and will slowly start. Next chapter will be on next Friday or Wednesday or so and will show Pyram and Elsa talking and more about the war and Ignis. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	12. The Study

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

Elsa walked; her boots softly thudded on the ground as she entered Pyram's study. She saw dozens of soldiers, Pyram and his family had a lot more security then she had at home.

Pyram sat in a grand oak chair with a Phoenix upon it. Elsa looked through the French doors while she walked through them.

Pyram's study was a spacious green and reddish room with a desk made of oak, flame like lines etched into it. She walked over a black and blueish red carpet while the light of candles lit the room. She could also see dozens book, a portrait of who she could only guess was Pyram and his family. A portrait of 2 people, possibly the first 2 rulers of Ignis stood looked down on them from the ceiling.

The symbols of flames and sparks around the room reminded Elsa the people of Ignis took a lot of pride for their metal working and used fire often.

"I thought you'd retire to your room… You don't have magic that makes you able to shrug off needing sleep, do you?" Pyram asked, he looked over papers before he put them down.

Pyram's dish sat behind him, empty. He had his full armor on as the king walked to the queen of Arendelle.

"I thought I was allowed to do what I wished to do as your 'guest'?" Elsa asked, she smirked and hummed while Pyram chuckled and walked around the room.

He grabbed a candle and held it under his hand, the dish glowed in the light.

"Your immune to the cold, aren't you? You could stand barefoot on snow and not feel a thing, huh?" He said while he slowly paced the room.

"No, why? You're the same?" Pyram heard from Elsa while he sat at his desk. He turned to look at her with a chuckle.

"You couldn't hold this candle directly under it instead of by the handle. You'd scorch your hand till you drop it and burn the room… I feel nothing but nice, warm metal. I can't be burned by fire, I've been around torches, burning oil… Ive never had a burn on my body." Pyram said before he set the candle down.

"Mer is slowly encroaching on my home. I'm barely holding things together. I've had to manage my family, my own family, like military assets." Elsa started towards him before she and he heard the sounds of a scuffle outside the room.

"Damn it, they came to kill the king!" Pyram and Elsa heard before they heard more violence before both royals walked to the door.

One of the royal guards was injured, but a half dozen of them had captured a trio of soldiers.

"Death… Death to the king!" Pyram watched the guards drag the soldiers away before Pyram addressed the guard.

"Bring him to the infirmary right away. I see Eadelmarr is still trying to pin my head to a pike." He stated before the bruised and battered guard was helped away by another guard and a servant.

"You've been attacked before?" Elsa asked, Pyram crossed his arms and sighed.

"I've been hunted since I took the throne. I'm going to point out this is getting even more common. I'm glad nobody died… Ugh, but if I don't deal with them, their just come back to try and finish the job." Pyram said before he walked back into the study.

"You know, usually when people try to kill you, you take it a lot more seriously." Elsa said. Pyram hummed before grabbing a book and reclining into one of the chairs.

"I would if I didn't, you know…. Have the ability to shoot flames from my hands and such. You can fire ice and snow from your hands. You really want to try and play the 'concern' card, you should know that we're capable of a lot more then we appear." Pyram flipped his book open after saying this.

"We have a lot more to discuss I'm going to guess. We haven't even gotten down to how Arendelle is going to have an outpost put between it and here. Eadelmarr will never allow Arendelle to be free from the conflict now that they offered aid. He'd turn back to going after me, but he'd go after you when he's done… And now that they rendered military aid? He's going to target Arendelle directly and use the battle as an excuse to declare war." Pyram said, Elsa sighed and hummed before she took a seat.

"I told you trying to help would lead to consequences… I didn't start the war, Elsa. I am fully intent on finishing it. I just have one problem… Eadelmarr is going to crush us with his next push and he's not coming to the table yet… Let's keep talking. I can already see this giving us headaches."

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the romance begins next chapter. I also want to point out that the main villain of the story is Eadelmarr and this story will be over 50 chapters. Next chapter will be on next Friday or Saturday and will show Pyram and Elsa taking about the war and future and Elsa's first night at the castle. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. Powers

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

Pyram was so engrossed in his own thoughts he didn't notice Elsa sit next to him on his bed.

"Big castle," She said. Pyram hummed and nodded.

"You have to take over for a kingdom you have no idea how to rule?" Elsa hummed.

"I heard about what happened to your family. I'm sorry, no one should go through losing their parents… I lost my dad like I said." Pyram said before clearing his throat.

"We found him dead in his study. We thought he was sleeping then we found the poisoned dagger in his back. our butler told us that I'd be taking over, tell the freaking teen he'd be taking over for his father, right after he lost his father? We knew it was Mer, the emperor had never gotten along with my kingdom since I was next in line to rule. I took the throne and then immediately went to war." Pyram pulled his knees to his chest.

"And your mother?" Elsa asked, resting her hand on his shoulder. Pyram hummed and looked at her.

"I haven't seen her in years. I sent a group where I heard rumors to find her. she's been missing since we turned 10." Pyram crossed his arms.

"Anyone who ever assumes ruling is amusing or fun obviously hasn't dealt with the weight of the position. You heard very well how well our war is going, I refuse to let my kingdom fall to Mer. I might not be the best monarch, but my people will not live under rule of a tyrant. My only issue is I'm dealing with royal matters and trying to come up with strategy for the war. Arendelle isn't safe, his fleet will sail for Arendelle and burn it to the ground, I've seen what his soldiers will do to people who disobey his rules." Pyram stated.

"Sounds easy." Elsa joked. Pyram chuckled and turned to the queen of Arendelle.

"You know, for a recluse, nothing I have heard about you is bad. I don't know why you'd hate powers that create such beautiful things." Pyram said, he missed the blush from Elsa in the pale light as a flame danced in his palm.

"I'm the one who grew up thinking I'm a monster, I got chosen by the Flames of Life and yet I'm still lost in the dark." Pyram clenched his fist and snuffed out the ember which sizzled out.

"'Flames of Life'?" Elsa asked. she watched the king of Ignis turn to her with amusement.

"The Flames of Life are something that can only be wielded by a pure hearted person, without hate or greed or the ability to misuse it's power. It would consume any who tried to use its power for evil. It chose me when I was born, I heard from my father the Flames NEVER choose someone, my people took it as another sign that I would and could lead Ignis. I've been trying to control these powers since I was born and I don't even know how to start." They heard a knock on the door before one of Pyram's servants looked into the room.

"Your majesty, I have word from the frontlines along with some messages from the populace. I put them in your study for you to read at your leisure." Pyram heard the servant said before he bowed out of the room.

"I don't know what I'd do without my people. People can live without a king, but a king can't rule without people." Pyram said before turning to Elsa.

"You're sure Arendelle will be fine without you? I don't want to leave your people without your council or protection." Pyram saw the queen of Arendelle smile and nod.

"I am sure. Anna is smart, she's caring and kind. Arendelle will be fine, it's what going to happen if this war continues that worries me." Elsa stated, Pyram sighed.

"I hate this war, but I don't see a way to end it without bloodshed. I'm probably going to fight off another attack sooner or later." Pyram said before getting up and walking to his window.

"I'll show you where you're be sleeping. This floor of the castle is where the nobles and more… Powerful individuals sleep, I don't try to make these rooms seem better than the rest of the rooms. My servants are just as important as my officers and governors are, I'm not going to act like anything my officers and such do matter more than the people I lead." Pyram stated before he hummed and walked out of the room to go towards Elsa's room.

Neither knew of their slowly growing feelings for each other. Pyram walked towards her room with Elsa following behind him.

"I'm going to send a message tomorrow." Elsa said. Pyram nodded.

"I'll give it to Chorus, you will need to wait, poor bird will need to wait." Pyram stated.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'm not going to rush the romance, but Elsa and Pyram will be falling in love soon. next chapter will be on next Saturday or so will show Pyram talking to his family and Elsa learning more about the flames and the war. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	14. Library

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

Pyram looked from his throne to his siblings while they looked at the king.

"Eadelmarr managed to get assassins inside the walls. Elsa was nearly murdered and from what I just heard? We have possible sightings of their fleet coming towards Arendelle." Pyram stated. The king was VERY angry.

Eadelmarr had not only broken into his home. He threatened his guest and servants merely for the gall of her aiding him. He had a massive battle that could alter the war to either being in position for a counter attack… Or would mark the death of Ignis and its freedoms.

He was greeted by Colinett speaking up.

"Dear brother, if I may ask… Where is Queen Elsa?" The princess asked. Pyram sighed and rubbed at his eyes while regarding the question.

"The library. I said I would help her soon after this meeting is over… Any soldier not guarding the kingdom or with a pressing issue? I wish to have brought to the frontlines. I hate this war but the only way we will end it is if we get Mer and the others to realize war will cost them more than anything they can gain." Pyram got up and leapt to the floor while looking over his siblings.

"I'm going to be in the library if you need me. I closed most royal matters unless emergencies… Anything else goes to the governors and such. I sent the majority of the staff home. I don't want people here after we nearly had murders within the very walls of the castle." Pyram said, he pulled his cloak over his head and looked at the duo.

"I know things were different when father ruled… But we cannot do this peacefully sadly. I offered Mer an olive branch and they responded by cleaving blood from our bodies. You know your roles in Ignis. Get me only if things aren't going well." Pyram ordered before he left the room to go and see Elsa.

"Dear brother has spent all the time he's had around that Elsa woman. I wonder if they have history, he hasn't told us about." Colinett stated.

"I doubt Pyram or her like each other, it's only been a few days… Besides, our brother is rather dense when it comes to such romantic antics. I really do doubt that this would at all be due to the pure need to court someone. Sister, you really shouldn't jump to conclusions so much."

**(Ignis Royal Library)**

Elsa continued to read on the flames, apparently, they were something that only royal blood seemed to be able to harness. There was no mention if this meant regular people could wield the power, only that it usually went to them.

"You know you could ask a lot of questions to me. I am the one who has the flames." Pyram said. he crossed into the room. He cracked his neck and slid into a chair before looking at the queen.

"How goes the war?" Elsa asked. Pyram hummed and said nothing for a moment.

"I'm trying to realize the fact that the next move we make is going to be the biggest move of the war. we're be fine… You find anything useful or is that book as dusty and old as it was when I read it? we aren't big on writing sadly. I had tried to read the book when I was a kid, I could barely understand anything inside it. I hadn't a clue on how they work." Pyram conquered a flame within his hand and turned to look at Elsa.

"Your flames are magical, correct?" Pyram nodded at Elsa's question. He was unsure what that meant at the second.

"We have trolls that know magic back in Arendelle. I'm sure they could tell you more about the flames. They know about my magic powers and told me more about them when I was a child." She said. Pyram blinked and hummed with confusion and then got up.

"I can't begin to wonder how many things Arendelle could help with if I didn't come there to hide and be left alone and think. I have to ask them a LOT when we get back." Pyram said before looking at the book and then at her.

"The battle will be soon. I plan on leading Ignis into battle. I hope you can join us. I don't wish to kill anyone, but if I do? I won't hold back. I'm defending my home." Pyram said before looking in a flame in his hand.

"I would like to see these trolls if you have time to tell me. I'll leave you to your own devices and get back to my own plans at the time." Pyram headed out of the room and then towards his room. He cracked his neck and smiled with amusement.

"This has been a very long day." He said while he tapped his arms.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this story is going to be a bit long. Next chapter will be in next week or so and will be and show the battle happening and introduce the villain possibly, I will also show more of the romance. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Next chapter will be longer.**


	15. Mer

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

The rows of Mer soldiers continued to advance while the Ignis soldiers fired back. Elsa watched from the distance.

It was very clear the Ignis army was fighting defensively. They only pushed if it lost them less soldiers, each soldier was poking out of cover only to take a few shots and then reload.

Pyram rode into the battle on horseback before striding into battle. He blasted at the groups of Mer soldiers, not aiming for them if he could, only trying to force them back.

She went to another ledge while the Ignis soldiers surged forward. Pyram looked at Elsa before another round of gunfire cost more Ignis lives. Pyram punched a flaming tree which toppled over.

"RUN! YOU TELL YOUR EMPEROR TO LEAVE US IN PEACE! WE HAVEN'T ATTACKED MER EVER! RUN OR I WILL BURN THIS ENTIRE MEADOW TO ASH AND SMOKE!" Pyram launched plumes of fire which scorched trees, melted grass, ripped through grass.

Anyone who was stupid enough to try and stand their ground was consumed by the flames.

Elsa leapt down and formed an ice ramp. The Ignis soldiers turned to her before lowering their rifles, he held up his hand.

"How many did we lose?" He asked. Pyram bent down to look at a dead Ignis soldier and sighed.

He clenched his fist, wrenched in flame before turning to Elsa. Pyram sighed and crossed his arms.

"Over 50 or so, we aren't going to hold the hill for more than a week, your majesty." Pyram shook his head.

"Move your men to Carson Hillside. That's our last stand before they march into the capital." He ordered before looking at the bloodstained plains.

"We're done here. I can't stand to see this; we're fighting to survive." Pyram turned and walked away. Elsa watched the king leave.

"It isn't safe here, your majesty." One of her guards said. she looked at the bodies and wreckage of canons, gunpowder and other wreckage.

**(Mer Throne Room.)**

The captain fell to the ground, a wound in his head. Eadelmarr tossed the pistol to the side. He turned to one of his generals.

"I told you to take that hill, we had more than enough men to take down Pyram… And yet not a single one of you cowards are willing to shoot him…" The emperor hissed. He growled and stomped back to his throne.

His blue robes depicted the ocean, blotches of red from the sharks within the water. A very apt description of what awaited the other commanders if they failed.

"I want Ignis burned within 3 months or I'll kill all of you and do it myself…. They dare to defy my expansion of Mer… This entire planet belongs to me. It has always belonged to me and to defy me is treason…." He stated.

He grunted and looked around before he closed his eyes. He was ready to enter the war himself. Pyram was stronger than him…

"Your majesty? We also located the queen of Arendelle, the one who stopped our fleet on the battlefield." He hummed and looked at the soldier.

"Tell me what you know then." He asked before a puddle of water fell from his hand.

He narrowed his eyes.

**(With Pyram and Elsa)**

Pyram removed his helmet while turning to one of his men.

"Unless I order it, nobody is to attack the Mer army again. We are slaughtering our own troops for nothing. I told them we need to shatter them in one battle and then we will advance and try and end this peacefully. I don't care if the generals hate it, I will not throw lives away because they think we can counterattack. They outnumber us, they have trained for this war for years and our fleet isn't in position to support us. My final answer is no, we wait and fight them as they come, if they have an argument, they come and see ME." Pyram ordered as the soldier nodded and rushed off to relay his command.

Elsa watched pyram clutch at his head before slamming his helmet back onto his head and leaning into his throne. His eyes glowered like the embers of the underworld as the King snorted.

He began to breath in and out while blinking.

"This is why I hate being king… I refuse to sit here while my soldiers… MY PEOPLE, are slaughtered in droves out there. I didn't ask for this war. I didn't want this war; this war is ending countless lives… But if that is what Mer wants? I shall give them fire and steel. I'm going to end this war at the final battle… The Hillside is where this will end… The hillside is where this must end and it is where it shall end." The king looked at Elsa and wished his people could prosper like her… That he was a ruler like her.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Sorry the first few chapters were short. I wasn't sure how I wanted this story to be. Next chapter will be on next Friday and will show Elsa writing Anna and Pyram planning to end the war at with Mer hopefully. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Next chapter will be 900 words and will be the last chapter to do so. Sorry. **


	16. War meeting

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(Kingdom of Ignis)**

'King Pyram's state is very much different then Arendelle's, Anna. He uses the flow of magma to craft tools, forge weapons and genuinely help others… He is planning to end the war peacefully and has asked for my help. I will write again in a week if I am able…' Elsa put down before signing her name.

She turned to Chorus who awaited her message as she lovingly patted the animal before fastening her letter to it's back. The dove cooed and then flapped its wings as it left out the window.

Elsa knew the bird would take several days or so to make it, Chorus would need to rest. She would get another letter in perhaps a week or so if Pyram was right.

She wondered about the king as she went to find him.

**(castle war room)**

"I already told you. I refuse to commit troops to a counter push. We would be walking right into their trap and you know it. We make a stand at Carson Hillside. Our fleet can defend it better, our defenses are more prepared and the city canons can support our troops." Pyram argued.

"My liege, I must…" Pyram glared at Horace before the flames in his eyes died down and he sighed and shook his head.

"I don't want to crush Mer. We've been their trading and literal ally for years. I want them to see the futility of the war with us and stand down. We aren't going to push back anyway, my scouts confirmed they have the entire path to their capital well defended. You send more troops in and they will be butchered down to the last men. I not only refuse to have more innocent blood on my hands, I refuse to also lose more men from the battle at the hillside. I told you already what is at stake." Pyram stated.

The king looked at his admiral. Pyram didn't hate his men, they loved the kingdom and only wished to improve it… but to fight back now when they didn't have an advantage that could clearly show their kingdom was going to win?

He wouldn't push it. He wanted the war over with peacefully. Pyram knew Arendelle would be one of Mer's targets and without Elsa's leadership or powers? Arendelle lay defenseless against another siege from the kingdom of Mer.

He was interrupted by Elsa entering as he reclined in his throne.

"Queen Elsa." Admiral Brenton bowed as Pyram turned to the admiral.

"Good to see at the very least I can have my fleet agree with me. General? I refuse to throw lives away to force Mer to surrender if we can. We aren't trying to subjugate the kingdom; I don't want another kingdom. I wish for them to surrender peacefully. You want to fight them and I get that, they killed some of our men… I want you to know their getting buried peacefully." He said before turning to Elsa.

"My general wishes to throw lives at the problem in order to get an advantage over Mer… Even if it costs us hundreds of lives that we can't afford to throw away. General? I'm going to put this in a very strategical way then if trying to put it lightly doesn't convince you. I know from my staff we have what… 50000 troops or so from all of our land? We are fighting an army of over 80000 soldiers or so, with naval support and not only do they have superior soldiers at the moment. They also on top of that have much better terrain and much more combat experience then us. I cannot even if I disregard the lives that would be wasted, be willing to pull all the soldiers from our western flank into a counterattack. Our losses would skyrocket even if we won. I am not willing to treat men like statistics if we end up losing this attack." He rubbed at his temples while Horace turned to Elsa.

"Doesn't Arendelle have its own standing army?" The general asked as Pyram turned.

"NO! Elsa isn't sending her people to die either, general! She needs those people to defend her kingdom. I will have you dispatched to oversee the garrisons if you don't stop trying to push your ideals. We are fighting a war of attrition and unlike you, I understand we will lose if we keep trying to fight towards the enemy. I am ordering you to stand down and direct your men to wait at the Hillside. I don't want to have to replace command of the army from one of my most veteran officers to someone else within the army." Pyram grunted in annoyance.

"I have my own idea if you're willing to hear it." Elsa stated. Pyram raised an eyebrow as Horace scoffed.

"I'm listening." Pyram flicked his eyes to the snow queen.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the story is going to follow the second story soon. Next chapter is going to be next Friday and will end up showing more of Pyram and Elsa bonding and Elsa's idea to end the war peacefully. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Next chapter might be a bit like 2000 words or so. **


	17. Elsa's plan

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(Kingdom of Ignis)**

"Their shipyards are the reason their fleet is stronger than Ignis. We destroy their shipyards or at least damage them enough to blockade their ports? You can starve them out." Elsa explained. Pyram hummed and blinked with consideration for the idea.

"The king is unwilling to use our army to fight back at the moment… How do you plan on sabotaging their shipyards?" Elsa turned to General Horace.

"We can use the navy to do that, we have several ships that can get us to get within range… Elsa and me will sabotage things. Your magic over ice and my magic over fire makes it a lot easier. I'll do it as long as we use as little ships as possible." Pyram said. He turned to the General.

"I want you to remember we don't have a massive army, General… And reinforcements from across the other cities are weeks away. I'll be open to more aggressive battle plans when we get our reinforcements. I refuse to throw lives into the grinder if we aren't going to gain anything from it. You know we are at war; we don't have massive amounts of time to plan. You know for a fact that our military is not normally deployed for things like this. I'm not forcing our people to join the military. I'm going and bringing the _Ember_ and a handful of Schooners to cripple their shipyards. Admiral? I want you to ready the rest of our fleet to blockade their port…" Pyram got off from his chair and walked towards the door.

"You're just going to cower under our walls while our people die? You're so quick to accept an outsider…" Horace started to say before Pyram turned to look at him. 

"I'm done trying to reason with you, General. You are the commander of our military. I entrust you with the duty of making sure Ignis weathers the storm striking us. I will have you sent to handling garrison duty if you wish to question my ability to help guide our people. I already told you, we are at war… You questioning your charge will lead to division, which will weaken us. I will not allow our kingdom to be broken by division." He stated before he turned and walked through the door while Elsa followed.

The other officers looked at the General as he looked around the room for support, he saw none.

**(With Pyram)**

Pyram looked at Elsa before rubbing at his eyes.

"This is one reason I dislike politics. I understand why we have to fight them head on, but Mer has trained it's army to fight us head on…" Pyram walked alongside the queen of Arendelle.

"You ever have to make choices you dislike in the end? Something you don't know how to solve?" He asked.

"All the time, it's one reason I don't like being queen sometimes… But we both have duties." Elsa looked at Pyram and remembered how differently their appearances contrasted each other.

"Duty doesn't make it easier to deal with. I have people to look after. I don't enjoy killing, a duel to test your skill? That's different, I'm not a soldier, I don't have experience on the battlefield like my father was before." He stated.

"Your trying your best, aren't you? I heard you talk about how you don't want to end the war by destroying the other kingdoms." Elsa saw Pyram's eyes glow their inhuman red before he hummed.

"Mer and its allies are innocent. I don't blame soldiers who serve the emperor, they live in fear of their ruler. I'm not a warlord. I have no desire to hoard power under myself. I only wish to do what must be done for my kingdom to prosper. My father was killed before I was ever ready to rule. You had time to prepare for the throne… I'm sorry about what happened to them. I… I was out of line." Pyram said before he powerwalked away.

Elsa caught up to him in an instant and he took a step back and nearly collapsed. Elsa couldn't stifle a giggle as the King caught himself and climbed to his feet.

"Very funny." Pyram smirked under his helmet and hummed.

"You're the first person who hasn't acted like I'm the only guy with answers and actually like I'm just some guy with magic powers and a crown on his head. Thank you for that." Pyram stated before he turned and walked away with Elsa following.

"I thank you for allowing me to send letters to Anna… Will Chorus be ok?" Pyram turned to her with amusement.

"That bird is as stubborn as me. She'll deliver it a lot faster than you think. You're my guest, it's only right that I treat said guest like an honored membered of the kingdom…. We have a shipyard to disable." Pyram said before Elsa and he passed into another room to speak at the moment about their plan to disable Mer's ability to wage aquatic war.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry for the chapters being short, after 20 chapters it will be a longer story. Next chapter will be on next Friday and will show Elsa and Pyram attacking Mer's shipyards. It will also show more of their friendship growing quickly into romance. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	18. Attack on the shipyards

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(Shipyards of Mer)**

Pyram, Elsa and a contingent of Arendelle and Ignis guards slipped towards the shipyards.

Pyram's fleet waited behind them. Pyram turned to else while crossing his arms as they stepped off onto the shore.

"You should know this is probably the only chance to end up ending the war without bloodshed, right? You're sure we're going to be able to sabotage the shipyard?" He asked Elsa as she used her powers to create a pillar of ice on which they scaled and dropped into the courtyard.

He hummed and then turned to see one of his guards knock out one of the patrolling soldiers around the courtyard.

He turned to his guards and gestured to the ships and equipment.

"Destroy what you can… We're crush what's left… Someone signal the fleet to bombard the shipyards when we're done." He ordered.

Pyram had no reason to believe the shipyards couldn't be fixed. He wanted them damaged beyond repair.

He only wished he could crush their fleet in one attack. Pyram knew the war would be over so much more quickly if he destroyed their ships.

"I hope this attack goes well… We aren't going to be able to sneak in enough for another attack if this didn't go well." Pyram raised his hands.

The flames that came from his hand burned through wood, consuming it and adding it to the fuel that would feast on the shipyard.

He turned to Elsa who was busy frosting over ships hulls and the construction tools. That was when they heard the sound of bullets

"Damn it… Return fire! Force them back!" Pyram drew his sword before he raced forward.

Pyram did indeed hate war… That didn't mean he wouldn't kill if he had to. Pyram turned to his remaining guards.

"Sound the bombardment! Destroy what you can and fall back to the boats!" Pyram cut down a Mer soldier as the bullets pinged off him armor but forced him back.

3 of his guards weren't so lucky and collapsed to the ground, lifeless as Pyram lashed out with another swing that cut down another soldier. His men opened fire behind him, downing another 3.

Pyram forced the Mer soldiers back with a plume of fire. He watched his guards start to rush backwards, burning the ships with the torches they carried.

Pyram turned only for one bullet to graze his side. He growled and launched a fireball at the man, knocking him to the ground as Elsa froze several soldiers. He saw someone go to shoot her before pushing the Queen out of the way of the shot as he blasted the soldier. She blinked.

She then used a wall of ice to separate herself from the rest of the soldiers.

Pyram grunted and brought a hand to his chest. He saw crimson on his hand and blinked in horror.

It was a flesh wound, but still a wound. He had designed his armor to be immune to bullets and resistant to damage.

He was cut off by the sound of the _Ember_ and his fleet opening fire on the shipyard. The King of Ignis turned to look at Elsa as the Queen of Arendelle looked at his wound.

"It's fine, I'll cauterize it later. I'm finishing off the shipyards before we leave." Pyram grunted as the wound continued to pain him.

He would figure out how one shot managed to get through his armor later. He watched the bombardment of the shipyards as his forces laid waste to materials, ammo and the attacking troops.

Elsa pulled him back as an explosion cut them off. A barrel of gunpower, Pyram guessed as he climbed to his feet and looked around at the battle.

"No, I… This was more then I wanted… Ow, that bullet cut me deeper than I thought." He turned to look at Elsa who had shielded herself with ice.

Pyram unleashed another wave of flames which stopped the advancing soldiers as more cannon fire reigned down.

2 of his guards helped him up as Elsa helped support him.

"You couldn't have made lighter armor?" She joked as she helped her fellow royal to the wall before blasting her and the others over it with a pillar of ice.

Pyram climbed into a boat as Elsa did the same. Pyram looked at the flames before Elsa started to look at his wound.

"Ow… Wait till we're back on the _Ember_. I didn't expect their arsenals to have improved so much… That bought us some time and hopefully I can meet with the emperor." Pyram turned to look again at the destruction before sighing.

"This war has already condemned me to the pits. This is just going to curse me more I believe." Pyram stated before Elsa sighed.

Both Pyram and Elsa thought of their families… Their kingdoms.

Elsa knew she had asked for reinforcements from Arendelle anyway. She knew if she ended the war in Ignis, it would end the assault on her home.

She turned to see Pyram pass out in the boat as they all looked at the wounded kingdom.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I apologize for the short chapters. Next chapter will be longer as I'll have more time to rite tomorrow. Next chapter will begin the romance between Pyram and Elsa and show their similarities and such along with an update on the war. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	19. Recovery

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(Pyram's Flagship, **_**Ember**_**.)**

Pyram awoke with his guards surrounding him and the ship doctor: Henry Herrod.

Elsa looked at the wounded king as he looked at the man who just finished dealing with the wound.

"Don't move, your highness. I'm still… Never mind, the round grazed you, but it might scar." Pyram heard from the doctor as he frowned and looked to the man.

"What happened?" Pyram looked at his bare wound and didn't notice the blush from Elsa, she wasn't used to sights like that.

"You, Queen Elsa and a contingent of your personal guards attacked the shipyards of Mer and damaged them heavily. You were shot and a few guards were killed, we believe their bodies were consumed in the fires of the battle." Henry said before he looked at Elsa as the King slowly pulled himself to his feet.

Pyram rubbed at his head and noted his armor wasn't on. He sighed and noted that he was the only one still in the doctor ward.

"I'm guessing I shouldn't end up asking if any of the wounded survived or not?" Elsa walked over towards him. he sighed with annoyance and shook his head.

"Pyram. The others got sent to the kingdom for healing. You got sent to the ship so nobody could attack you and we'd keep things mobile… There was a pair of frigates that nearly attacked the _Ember_ before the cities' cannons took them down." Elsa said before Pyram started to done his armor once again.

"Then we need to return to Ignis… I already suspect the Generals are going to have a field day with the fact that the king of the entire kingdom took it upon himself to go and fight in the war…" Pyram turned and felt where the bullet had grazed him.

"This armor is made out of Obsidian Steel. A bullet should shatter like glass striking it… What in the name of the Phoenix could do such a thing?" Pyram asked while one of the soldiers walked up to him.

Pyram held out his hand to assure the man he would be fine.

"I'm not dead and if I'm not dead, then that means I still have a war to finish… We have to get back before General Horace tries to say we should use the advantage to strike Mer again. I refuse to destroy the kingdom even if we have reinforcements on the way…." Pyram turned to Elsa and blinked before feeling his side.

"It's cold… Did you?" She nodded and Pyram hummed before smiling.

"Then I thank you for helping me not die." Pyram said before he turned to the others.

"I want us back in Ignis and nobody is to tell them of the raid on the shipyards. I know that I am hurt and I know a few of you want me going to have bedrest… I will sleep, eat and handle things as I always have. I told you all that as long as things are going on like this? We handle thing soft and delicately… Since the entire raid was the opposite? We handle this a lot like we would handle a diplomatic meeting… With a dagger in one hand and… Well a dagger right now is all we have." He snarked before his staff left.

"I find myself continuing to thank you, Queen of Arendelle… Then again, I do have to point out the fact that I never wish to follow one of those crazy ideas again considering it got me shot… But it was a good idea somewhere down the line." He turned and walked out of the room.

"You really should rest though." Pyram heard from Elsa as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at the Queen and sighed.

"I can't. I have a kingdom to run, I don't plan on fighting which means I'll be able to do things as long as I don't strain myself… And I don't plan on doing that at all… I can't allow things to carry on without me. I have a war hungry general who plans on destroying the kingdom and throwing countless lives away if I don't continue to stop him." Pyram sighed and put a hand to his side and grunted.

"This doesn't hurt enough to send me passing out again, so it doesn't hurt enough to get me to back down. I don't have much else to do anyway… I'm going to have to get back to work or people won't respect me as the king…" He stopped and looked at Elsa through his helmet.

"I don't want to go back to work… But the general won't listen to me, I have a full-blown war on my hands to deal with and if I don't stop it? I'm going to have soldiers rebelling against me trying to do something that will only make things worse." Pyram stated before he turned and walked away.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I don't know where to take the story at the moment! next chapter will be on Friday or so next week and will end up showing Pyram and Elsa talking with the other royals, Anna getting the letter and such. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Next chapter is also 900 words currently along with future chapter. **


	20. Royal Cadance

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(Ignis Throne Room.)**

Pyram sat in his throne and looked at his family and Elsa.

"While I'm glad that we were able to halt their advance for a few weeks or so by crippling their docks. I believe the bigger issue is getting reinforcements so we can hold the line. Ignis doesn't have a standing army big enough to counter Mer and its allies and the longer this is drawn out? I already know a siege of Ignis will bleed the city dry in food shortages." Pyram stated.

"I'm still waiting for reinforcements from Arendelle. Pyram, do you think my letter has… Reached Anna yet?" Elsa watched Pyram rest his head on his sword before humming.

"Chorus is a fast bird. I trust the little buddy to make it there today possibly. I don't know if it will take a few days, or a few weeks. I do know she'll get one and Chorus will rest a day before coming back with any letter Anna or Arendelle sends." Pyram stated before Aart spoke up.

"You guys do know there will be a Mer fleet coming soon, right? They have no shortage of ships." Pyram hummed before Colinett nodded.

"We both know the emperor is willing to hold a grudge. He won't take this sitting down. we should be preparing for a siege, get escorted ships to our trading partners… Call in more ships from other parts of the kingdom and call in debts from our allies." The princess put in as Pyram sighed.

The ruler of Ignis shared a look with Elsa before the King sighed.

"I refuse to invite MORE death into Ignis, Colinett. I know this war has costed Ignis, but your solution is to bring MORE soldiers into this war? I already see dissent among our subjects, bringing in more people isn't going to do anything but make it worse. Mer will slaughter anyone they have to if it means getting what they want. I am not waging full scale war on Mer just to save the kingdom." Elsa decided to add her two cents to the conversation.

"They aren't just attacking Ignis. Their attacking Arendelle as well. Pyram and I have been planning to cripple so they don't…" Colinett cut off the Queen of Arendelle.

Pyram glared at his sister for this, but said nothing.

"We can't help another kingdom at the moment, crippling a few shipyards and production facilities will do nothing to defeat Mer." Pyram cleared his throat and looked at her.

"I have the last say and who gets our help and who doesn't, sister. This is MY kingdom and thus I will decide what to do. Elsa is the reason I'm even still alive due to Mer's ambush in Arendelle. I brought the war to Arendelle and got her people killed… The very least I can do is bring aid to make up for it." Pyram stated.

"You're going to pick her over our people? How can you trust her anyway? she isn't here more than a few days and you're already fawning over her." Colinett glared at Elsa before Pyram stood up from his throne.

Elsa heard metallic clangs as Pyram walked down from his throne towards his sister.

"I chose NOBODY over anyone, dear sister. I was chosen as sovereign of our people. I have been gifted the duty of ensuring the future of our people… I will also establish our path and legacy as our father did… And our grandfather, then ancestor and so forth." Pyram stopped in front of his sibling.

"Our people are fighting this war for our survival, not to establish dominance, not to rule another patch of land, not to gather resources like money. her people will suffer and die if Mer gets what it wishes for. I am not abandoning her, nor our allies. I refuse to make our people march to war if we can force Mer to do this diplomatically. I understand your concern, but I have made up my mind. We will help Arendelle as we help our allies. I have already taken the liberty of asking for reinforcements for our people. Her kingdom is sending reinforcements, for no reason other than they wish to help us. if you don't wish to have any council with our kingdom and its matters? I will assign you guards and allow you to handle the duties of making sure the people are safe and secure." Pyram panted after this. he drew his cape to him and walked towards his throne before sitting down in it.

"We have a lot to do. I'm going to visit our soldiers and people tomorrow and reassure our people… Aart? I wish for you to talk with the rest of the people and make sure they know what's coming… Colinett? If you have any desire to help our kingdom? I need you to go and make sure our fleet is ready in case they attack our shipyards." Pyram ordered.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that next week or so will start to have slightly bigger chapters and the romance is slowly going to happen in the story. Next chapter will be on next Monday or so and will show Pyram and Elsa talking while Pyram meets with his subjects and Anna getting the letter. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	21. Elsa's letter

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(Ignis.)**

Pyram had been amongst his people before. They had seen their king, they knew him. Pyram knew there was people who either hated him or admired the king's ability to lead.

Pyram had set aside time for another visit to the royal doctor. Elsa walked next to him.

To many people? Seeing the king of Ignis and the Queen of Arendelle together was becoming a common sight. Pyram turned to Elsa as he waved and continued to walk down the street with a cadre of guards.

"I want to point out unless your idea to raid the shipyards was a success? Mer and their allies will still send ships to Arendelle… I hope your fleet is strong enough to repel something like that." He whispered. Elsa hummed and crossed her arms.

"I had plans incase Arendelle was ever invaded. I sent Kai to tell them Arendelle will be unable to support trade with its allies if we went to war… our allies view Arendelle as too valuable to risk. Pyram? The only way to reach Arendelle is by sea. I hate war, that doesn't mean I don't have ways of destroying fleets… We have shore-based canons…" Pyram blinked under his helmet and hummed.

"Remind me never to play you in Chess, your highness. We both hate war. I might have an army, but I don't enjoy mobilizing it unless I have to." Pyram stated before doing another wave.

"You think my letter got to Arendelle?" Pyram easily detected the notes of concern within her voice as he hummed.

"I do, Chorus wouldn't let something as simple as delivering a letter slow her down. she probably already delivered it and is on her way back. I'm not sure how long it will take for her to get here…" Pyram put in as the two rulers continued their walk.

**(Arendelle)**

Anna looked at Chorus as the bird chirped and looked at the stand in queen of the kingdom.

Elsa had explained that the small bird would await her message for a day before she returned to the kingdom of Ignis.

"You going to tell her anything? She's still playing diplomat over in Pyram's kingdom." Kristoff pointed out as Anna began reading over the note once more.

Chorus chirped as the bird hopped onto her arm and walked up her arm.

**(Ignis)**

Pyram walked onto the walls of the kingdom. He turned to see Elsa as he looked upon the rest of his army.

Pyram wasn't a violent man, he enjoyed a good duel… not a war splitting open the very kingdom he had helped build.

A kingdom born from blood wasn't a kingdom worth having. He hated the very idea of a long drawn out conflict for his kingdom… but Mer wasn't leaving him many if any choices.

Pyram turned to see Elsa who gazed down at the battalions of soldiers.

"When this is over? I'm making sure every soldier who had fought in the war gets remembered. A king shouldn't have to send his entire army to fight a war just for his own protection…" Pyram stated before rubbing at his temples.

"At least this will be over soon. Arendelle will send reinforcements." Pyram nodded before he ran a hand over his temples.

"I forget if I asked this… but I will ask it again anyway." Pyram stated as he leaned on the walls of the gate.

"Have you ever felt like you've had to make calls you doubt your position? You just feel like the entire weight of leadership is crushing down on you?" Pyram turned to look at the rows of soldiers again.

Elsa noted Pyram never removed his armor fully… that was a sign he was either always expecting a fight or never let his guard down.

"There's been days where I don't know if I can lead Arendelle the way my parents could have… but my people need me. you don't believe you can run Ignis?" Elsa asked, Pyram hummed and brushed his hand along the soot covered wall.

"Not all of us are blessed with the privilege of leadership. I can barely keep my officers from charging into the jaws of death and yet I'm supposed to be the champion of the people? I envy your ability to never be burdened by the weight of rulership." Pyram said before rolling his eyes.

"I talk very silly for someone who's supposed to be a king… anyway, I got reports the final battle is going to be here soon. I have a few ideas about how we can continue to sabotage the war… Like a Mer weapon factory nearby." Pyram turned and started to walk away.

"You may want to stay here unless you plan on helping me stop Mer." He brushed off his armor.

"Elsa? I want to talk about some more things when I get back." Pyram stated.

Neither could predict the final battle of the war.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for the chapters being short. I don't have a desire to make super long chapters and I'm also trying to make the grammar as legible as possible. Next chapter will be on next Monday or so and will show Elsa getting Anna's letter and such. until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	22. Anna's letter

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(Ignis.)**

Elsa was busy brushing her hair as she stood in her purple nightgown. Pyram was in talks with the officials of his kingdom and making sure Ignis would be secure.

"Your majesty? King Pyram's messenger bird has arrived back with your letter." She heard from one of her guards as she walked barefoot to the door.

"Thank you." Elsa retrieved the letter from the guard before Chorus swooped into the room and landed on her cabinet.

The dove cocked its head at her and chirped as Elsa playfully rustled its head. Chorus nuzzled into her palm while she ran her thumb over the head of the bird.

"You're a very beautiful dove." Elsa said before flicking the letter open.

"What? No, she's lying, she has to be." The queen of Arendelle turned away to the balcony as she read over the contents of the letter.

She needed to speak with Pyram, she used her magic to conjure the familiar blue jacket with a white dress under it which exposed her shoulders. her sky-blue belt appeared from nothing along with her blue leggings and boots and flowing cape.

**(Pyram's throne room)**

"I propose another attack upon their fleet, your highness. We need every ship possible for the coming battle." He heard from one of his captains as the king hummed.

"And you propose I risk our entire naval forces for an advantage we might not even gain?" Pyram was about to enquire further when Elsa entered the room.

"The Snow Queen." Elsa heard from General Horace who Pyram fixed with a glare. He still watched the general glance at Elsa with disgust that hadn't previously been present.

"Hello, Elsa. I was just proposing we launch a siege to cut off Mer's supplies, making them easier to defeat and force into peace talks. My officers were proposing we risk half the fleet for a counter attack at one of our trading posts." Pyram leaned back in his throne.

"There's magic problems in Arendelle, I need to travel back." She stated.

"Oh, and now our king's consort is abandoning us in our time of need." Pyram slammed his hands upon the armrests of his throne. Elsa watch flame dance from his eyes as his throne glowed with heat alongside his arms.

"I'll deal with you later, General. I suggest you leave while you still have your rank. I'm getting tired of these games." Pyram hissed as his guards ushered the man out the room.

"The only game here is the gamble your taking with Mer… And trusting an outsider witch for help." Pyram growled with anger.

"Someone? I want someone to keep an eye on him, he'll try something, Horace always does." Pyram ordered as his guards nodded and ushered the others into the war room.

"Arendelle is having magic problems? Your sister told you that in her letter?" Elsa nodded while Pyram rested his helmeted head within the palm of his hand as he considered the best course of action.

"You leaving would cause people to believe Arendelle is pulling support from the war." Pyram stated while he conjured a small ember between his fingers.

"I have a duty to my people, Pyram." Elsa got a nod from the King of Ignis.

"We both have duties. I'd be selfish to keep you from your subjects. I'll arrange a schooner take you and your guards back to Arendelle… Will you be able to return?" Pyram asked. Elsa thought she heard… fleeting hope, from the king?

"I'll return as soon as I am able. I thank you, King of Ignis." Elsa bowed as Pyram rolled his eyes.

"Please don't, you're making me feel old. You call me Pyram. I'll send a few ships to help evacuate Arendelle if need be." Pyram said with a smirk as one of Pyram's guards entered.

"Your majesty, General Horace is gone." Pyram raised himself from his throne and fixed the guard with a look.

"Gone as in 'not in the castle?'" Pyram asked as he leapt down the stairs.

"Gone as in he is no longer anywhere near the kingdom, he headed alone towards Mer." Pyram shared a look with Elsa.

"Damn him. I want you to get me General Edwin and put him in charge of the garrison till further notice… I swear I'll have his head for what I know he's doing." Pyram stated before turning to Elsa.

"I'm going to Arendelle with you, Horace could know about the problems in Arendelle for all we know and Eadelmarr will burn it to the ground if I don't stop him." Pyram turned to the guard.

"Prepare the _Ember_ and my fleet and tell my personal soldiers to come with me. I have a feeling the war is going back to Arendelle rather than here soon." Pyram ordered as he and Elsa were left alone within the throne room.

Both unsure of the future of their people… and of themselves.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Pyram and Elsa will be in Frozen 2 which starts now. I'm going to end the war arc soon… I also wish to point out the marriage and end of the romance will also be the end of the story. Next chapter is on next Monday and will show Pyram and Elsa going to Arendelle and Mer's plans to invade it. **


	23. Return to Arendelle

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(**_**Ember**_**.)**

Pyram looked at Elsa with curiosity as his ship and his fleet traveled towards Arendelle.

Pyram had sent one of his Schooners to find Elsa's fleet and bring them back to Arendelle. He wanted Elsa to be able to evacuate her people.

"I've seen magic before… a little bit, but I've seen magic before. My parents used to tell me before they left? I saw the Phoenix, the animal Ignis gets most of its popularity from." Pyram rested his hands on the railing of the galleon.

"Anna mentioned magic, really bad magic. I'm worried about what's going to happen to Arendelle... you sure you're ok with going with me to Arendelle?" Elsa looked at Pyram who shrugged and looked off to the side.

"Your people are like mine… Ignis will live and my people will know what's important at the moment… they know I wouldn't leave without a good reason to." Pyram muttered before tapping his armored fingers on the railing.

"If I know Mer? They're attack Arendelle so they can kill both of us at the same time. Eadelmarr wants both of us dead so he can take over our kingdoms, Elsa. He'd abandon Ignis's siege to come and attack us if it means he'll win the war." Pyram conjured a flame in his hand while Elsa looked at her own hands.

"You and I command fire and ice; you really think he cares about our combined armies when he can slay the rulers of the kingdoms and demoralize our people? I know Eadelmarr, he'd come for us…" Pyram stated before walking towards the bow of the ship.

**(in Mer)**

The emperor looked at his officers before growling.

"Send the whole damn fleet there! Burn that witches' kingdom to ash!" Eadelmarr hissed and looked at his officers.

"I know I didn't stutter, you all want something from this… so do I, help me get it and the riches and fame I promised would be yours." The emperor growled and rubbed at his head.

He wanted Pyram brought before him, but he knew the King was smart. He had brought troops to Arendelle. He could easily invade Ignis, but the people would never bow before him as long as their king was alive.

"Someone prepares my ship… I'll kill Pyram myself, we're going to pay back the snow queen for her attack on the shipyards." He ordered before walking down towards the exit to his room.

**(With Pyram)**

Pyram looked at the rest of the fleet, his men knew they'd be making their stand in Arendelle. They had months of training and planning suddenly upheaved.

"You know Arendelle will be the final battle of the war with Mer, right? they will try and burn down everything. I doubt these ships will be safe if we load your people onto them. I don't know what will happen… but if Mer's invasion fails? There be in no position to try and take over Ignis… we're end the war for Arendelle." Pyram was cut off by Elsa as she looked at the king with annoyance.

"Are you trying to use the evacuation as a means to secure Ignis's victory?" She questioned. Pyram turned to the side and shook his head.

"No. I am making a guess, the war is a secondary matter, Elsa. I care about my people, that doesn't mean I'll abandon your people if it gains me an advantage. I'm not heartless, I'm trying to end the war without anyone suffering anymore. You know as well as I do what people with a taste for power will do when they get a taste for it." Pyram watched Elsa frown and looked at the ocean.

"I am well aware… Pyram? I thank you for bringing your fleet to help Arendelle when it's needed." Elsa stated while Pyram hummed.

"I'm only sorry the circumstances don't allow for a bigger moment of friendship between our people… when this war is over? I think I'll gladly build a city where possibly our people can live in harmony." Pyram waved his hands through the air with amusement.

"I also wish to point out though I can't guarantee the safety of Arendelle once your people are out of the city. I'd be putting my fleet at risk… I'm not trying to sound like a jerk, but to transport your people also means you must know if my ships have to defend themselves, they will." Pyram stated while Elsa nodded in concern.

"I know. I'll deal with that when we get there… let's just get back so I can figure out what's going on." Elsa turned to the crew of the vessel.

"You heard her, let's get to Arendelle at full speed… I want everyone ready when we arrive." Pyram ordered to his men.

He was going from being a king to a military officer, but he hummed and decided to head onward anyway.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this story will be over soon after the frozen 2 arcs as that will conclude the war arc and the romance and set up the wedding… I might make a small sequel. Next chapter is on next Monday and will show the return to Arendelle and Pyram and Elsa bonding romantically. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: My Sakura Naruto story is tomorrow and it's 900 words in the chapter. **


	24. Arendelle

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(**_**Ember**_**.)**

Pyram looked at Arendelle from the bow of the ship and turned to Elsa before he started to give orders.

"I want as many people brought here as possible. You bring anything here to the location Elsa stated. you can spread out through the forest after that, you know Mer is coming. we got them away from Ignis, let's make sure our home is safe and Mer never harms our people again…" Pyram ordered to his men as the set off to start helping their allied kingdom evacuate from the chaos.

Pyram sighed and hummed before cracking his neck and pulling his hood over his armored head.

"I want to thank you for coming back on such short notice." Elsa looked at Pyram who hummed.

"It's nothing, but I want to point out that I'm putting my soldiers in danger to keep Arendelle safe… I just hope my men aren't hurt by Mer much. they don't know Arendelle enough to stand a chance, and this sets back the plan I had instore for dealing with Mer and ending this war peacefully and swiftly." Pyram pointed out and sighed before rubbing at his armored face again.

Elsa watched as the king looked at the city again.

She didn't doubt he had his reservations. he was leaving his kingdom to defend hers… but he trusted his siblings enough to risk his kingdom for hers.

"You have no idea what's causing all this besides it being magical in origin?" Pyram asked and got a nod from Elsa.

He looked at her and nodded before putting his hands on the railing of the ship to look at the kingdom in question.

Pyram knew his siblings could handle the war and with their reinforcements arriving and Mer sending massive amounts of their forces to Arendelle?

They'd be able to take the capital... and with no support and no home base to serve as a base of operations? They'd be overrun within a few weeks.

Pyram didn't want to use Arendelle as bait for the war and he wouldn't end up compromising himself to win at something like this.

Mer was going to force his hand. He knew it, Eadelmarr wanted him enough to jeopardize the entire war effort that he had been running. He listened not to his generals, but that was more out of knowing they wanted to destroy Mer… not end up getting them to surrender and end this war peacefully.

He had no doubt Horace was feeding Mer information. He hadn't been much of a man known for his principals. Horace fought the war more because he didn't have to risk anything and the war in question benefited the nobles who had money invented in winning.

"You should go and round up your people in question and bring them towards the rowboats… I do want to warn you I can't bring everyone to safety… your people are going to evacuate with their own ships soon, yes?" He asked while Elsa tapped his shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, I'll make sure their all ready and moving… just, make sure that you stay close when this is over, ok? I don't want them freaking out by the return of all these soldiers." Elsa warned before leaping over the railing.

Pyram watched as she began to run over the water, snow glistening from every step as she rushed to Arendelle.

Pyram chuckled with amusement before watching the queen rush towards Arendelle.

"Sometimes I feel like I could spend an eternity watching her antics… hmm, I almost wonder why I find her so… nice to be around." Pyram muttered more to himself then anyone in question.

He didn't dislike his family or other royals, but even he noticed he spent several days or so alongside the queen.

She could be silly when it was allowed, she could be serious at times also. Elsa knew what being a royal was like and the hardships at stake for ruling a kingdom.

He still wanted to know why he liked her company so much, he seemed to like spending a longer time with Elsa then he did other nobles or such.

Maybe because he found her… soothing, he blinked. He couldn't feel romantic attraction to her, could he?

"I really need to get my personality looked at soon." Pyram muttered before he dropped over the railing and landed on the ice.

It cracked, but it supported his weight for the most part. He could already see people making their way toward him.

Pyram walked through the crowd of people who were offered rope ladders onto his flagship. He had to find Elsa and make sure she was ok. He wasn't leaving till things were settled and such.

He blinked once again and questioned why he couldn't shake his thoughts on why he wasn't around her very often.

"Ugh… This needs to end soon." Pyram muttered.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize if the Romance isn't well done. I'll try and get it better soon. this story will end soon after Frozen 2. Next chapter will be next week or after that and will show Mer's assault on the city along with Pyram finding out about the forest. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Chapters will be longer soon. **


	25. Holding Arendelle

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(Kingdom of Arendelle.)**

Pyram heard the first shells as Mer's armada entered the bay. He was glad his ship and fleet weren't present, having left hours ago to deliver the people of Arendelle away from their kingdom.

"Hold the city to the last man… they won't offer us mercy; we can't offer them any." Pyram knew the magic in the air, he could feel it.

A cutting, hungry urge, a pull… whatever it was, it clawed at his very soul.

Pyram thrusted his arm forward, a lance of flame shooting from his palm, racing towards one of the ships, a Schooner, and setting it aflame with a hellish glow.

Pyram watched cannonballs descend on the city around him… Arendelle could be rebuilt, but he knew Elsa would hurt seeing her city in ruins.

Still? He gave her credit; she drew her attention to figuring out the source of the magic. Pyram was busy trying to ward off the armada.

Thankfully, it seemed they were busy trying to cut through the ice around the bay. Pyram was able to lob fireball after fireball at the fleet before he was driven off by the fact that the gunners were able to nearly hit him… and Pyram knew if he fell into the water, he'd never be able to tear himself from the armor he wore fast enough not to drown.

Pyram watched the longboats descend from the fleet and launched another ball of light, this caught the ropes, setting them alight and throwing the boat into the water below.

"I hate to do this, but they're going to kill us if we don't fight back… I hate you, emperor." Pyram turned and retreated into the depths of the city.

Pyram regretted the ability to partake in the beauty of the ocean-based kingdom… and that he and his men were staying behind to defend Arendelle.

Pyram knew though, they'd siege the city, burn it to ash, and retreat, leaving only ruins behind.

He hated that Eadelmarr enjoyed destruction and death so much. he hated very much how the emperor seemed to destroy only out of jealously…. He was ruler of lands, of men… of ships. Pyram had no idea why the man was so miserable enough to put his hate into the world.

What was the name of that prince Elsa mentioned before, he believed he heard of it himself… Hans? Eadelmarr reminded him of Hans, but worse, a monster who seemed content only to feed off the misery and pain of those around him.

"Sir, the Queen said she's leaving the city, she figured out the voice, which direction it's coming from." Pyram heard from one of his shoulders as another cannonball hit the city, raining masonry and stone upon them.

Pyram didn't know what to do, if he ordered a retreat? The emperor would follow, but it would lead to the capture or destruction of Arendelle.

But he would be a coward to leave his men behind while he followed Elsa into the forest… still? He had no idea if they would be dying to the magical winds sweeping through the city… or the guns of Mer when they stormed the city.

Pyram turned to the soldier and rested a hand upon the man's shoulder.

"Pull back to the cliffs and dig in, if you think you aren't going to win? You retreat, we aren't holding Arendelle against that fleet… " Pyram ordered, the soldier looked at the armor-clad king.

Pyram knew the soldier might be just another casualty in the war. he didn't want to leave his men behind, but he wanted to help Elsa… and there wasn't a way he could realistically hold off an entire fleet with only a few hundred men.

"We're do what we can, your majesty… I just hope their fleet is drawn off when our fleet comes back." Pyram heard and sighed.

He tapped the man's shoulder to reassure him. he could no longer stay, not because of the desire to help Elsa… but because no matter what? he'd be ordering men to die for a wasteful war, meant only to end in death and misery for everyone involved.

He couldn't stomach more war, his powers brought death and pain… but he had no desire to bring it to more people at the moment.

He needed to know more about the magic… perhaps it held answers to himself and why he had such abilities.

Pyram turned and walked further into the city… if he was deemed a coward? He wouldn't blame his men if they hated him, he had been an inadequate king… and for more than one reason.

He rushed off into the forest, turning only to fire one last blast of fire in defense of Arendelle, even it amounted to nothing.

The last he saw? Cannonballs pouring down like rain, he hummed and sighed with annoyance.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out these chapters might be far apart. Next chapter is going to end up being in a week or 2 and will show Pyram meeting Elsa again and them discussing the forest along with Mer's arrival in town. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Next chapter might be a bit longer or so hopefully. **


	26. Trip North

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(Kingdom of Arendelle.)**

Elsa turned to hear the metallic stride of Pyram as the king stopped before them, snow billowing from his cloak like embers off a hot stove.

"My men will buy us as much time as they can… I suggest we make haste." Pyram stated, Elsa instantly recognized the tone of Pyram's voice.

He was hurting, Mer would not spare a single one of his men, and Pyram had given them orders essentially to do the only option available to them: die fighting in battle.

She clasped Pyram's armored hands as the king blinked and looked at her through the slots on his helmet.

"I am sorry for what will happen to them… and I thank you for caring to help me save Arendelle. You have my sympathies, Pyram." Pyram looked at her hands and blinked under his steel mask.

Despite the armored touch and Elsa's icy abilities, he could feel the warmth in her hands, the caring and kindness of a matriarch who knew the burden of loss as much as he did.

Elsa went to let go before Pyram closed his hands over hers and looked her in the eye.

"Thank you…" Pyram noticed the girl blush, as did Kristoff and Anna.

Pyram looked at the blushing queen and pulled away, embarrassment evident in his stance as he rubbed at the back of his head.

"I'm sorry… I don't know why I did that." Pyram stated as Elsa nodded and walked away with Pyram awkwardly following her.

"They seem… close." Kristoff watched as Pyram looked over his shoulder before Scorch, who had hidden under his cloak, leapt off the snow.

All that was missing was Chorus, the small dove being loyal to her master no matter what the mission was.

"Yeah, but in a good way…" Anna followed the duo as Kristoff glanced one last time at Arendelle.

There were fires, but he could lightly hear the sounds of gunfire in the distance behind them.

One last stand by a group of men who knew they'd die whether they stayed and fought, or tried to escape with Pyram. They would greet their end with defiance.

No wonder it hurt Pyram to see them die needless deaths. Pyram looked at Elsa and crossed his arms.

"My fleet will come back to liberate Arendelle. I wanted to end this on my terms, see this brought about in a way where Mer didn't get to slug it out, but they'd see just how futile the war is… Arendelle is going to be the last battlefield between my kingdom and Mer… and for that? you have MY apologies. This bloodshed could write a crimson book with how many people it hurts." Pyram stated while Elsa hummed.

She knew Pyram had gone out of his way for Arendelle, he had sent his fleet, all of which could have stayed and fought in combat for the city… to evacuate a few thousand people… his men in the city would die, they had no ability to defend against both a fleet, and countless soldiers.

And she doubted Mer wouldn't pursue them, the chance to kill 2 of the rulers in the war, both heads of their own kingdoms?

It would be far too great a prize, if Mer was willing to send soldiers into the meat grinder so they could capture a city suffering from magic storms? They wouldn't stop chasing them until they killed their quarry.

"You feel it, don't you? the magic pull?" Elsa asked, Pyram nodded and pulled up the neck of his cloak.

"Yes. I didn't feel it like you did back in Arendelle, but I can feel it here… it's like a chain, tugging you towards it. I've never felt a pull like it before…" Pyram conjured a small flame in his hands.

Elsa looked at her own fingers and saw ice dancing off it like droplets of rain.

"Whatever is calling us north? It's a key to both of us… and now I'm too invested not to wish to see where this path leads. I wish to see what is at the end of this road." Pyram's tone sounded surer of himself.

If Mer wished to chase them to the north? They'd end it in the North… without their fleet, Eadelmarr's empire was trapped with them on land, and without their emperor? They would collapse, his generals would try and rally something to the throne… but Ignis and it's allies back home would snatch up the victory wherever it was back home.

Eadelmarr had chosen his petty pursuits of vengeance against the young king over ending the war… a tactical move which would cost him far more then he would have wanted.

Neither Pyram nor Elsa knew it, but their journey would end with each other inseparably smitten with each other.

Nor would it reveal the history of the young king.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Pyram and Elsa will fall for each other soon and a lot of things will be revealed. Next chapter is going to be in a week and will end up showing the journey to the north along with Elsa and Pyram growing closer. Until then, Lighting Wolf out, peace!**

**Ps: Story is going to end shortly after the second movie. **


	27. uncertainty

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(North.)**

Pyram and Elsa's gait was refined, slow and methodical. Pyram made several glances at Anna and Kristoff, both of which were cold, but not showing it very well at the moment.

"What do you think will be north calling out like this?" Pyram questioned. He pulled his cloak over him, his armor didn't keep out the heat the most, but his powers did.

"I'm not sure… but whatever it is? I believe it will concern both of us." Elsa watched the king of Ignis nod while humming and sighing.

"Pyram? Did Eadelmarr ever get jealous of your powers and not you having the throne?" Elsa questioned while Pyram hummed.

"I'm not sure, he and I haven't been on speaking terms in years, Elsa. The emperor used to be a caring and kind man; his father groomed him to take the throne the same way my father made sure I would be ready." Pyram sighed and crossed his arms under his cloak.

"He reminds me of Hans." Pyram hummed at Elsa's words and looked at the queen who looked at worried as he did under his armor.

"Do you ever question why you're the ruler? You ever feel like while you want to be the best leader, you're unsure? You keep doubting yourself?" Pyram and Elsa continued their walk, unaware of the others watching them.

"Yes." Elsa believed she had told this to Pyram before, the king shook his head and sighed.

"Royal law is usually you can't abdicate the throne unless you have an heir. I don't wish to be king much longer." Pyram looked at Elsa whose lips pursed into a frown before the king continued, taking a pause to rest on a tree.

"I don't want to be selfish. I love my people, I don't always like feeling like being king means I can do anything I want. Elsa? I'm scared of what would happen under my reign." Pyram removed his helmet and turned it over to look at it as Elsa sat next to her friend on the stump.

"I don't want to come off as a coward, I'd fight to the death for my people… but I know I'm scared. You have to send people off on tasks where they might not come back, being ruler means people always expect you to have answers and I don't." Pyram ran his fingers over his helmet.

He had crafted it wanting to lead his people, to show them he wasn't a crown, he would gladly march into conflict if he needed them.

"You miss them, don't you? your parents?" Elsa rested her hand on Pyram's shoulder as he nodded.

"Yes. my father was a king, I'm just a pretender on a throne. My people are getting killed, I can't control my own generals from questioning me. I have several people wondering if I can even lead in the face of war and I'm too busy being concerned over every soldier that died. My men are dying back in Arendelle thinking I left them to perish so I could help you." Pyram stated before realizing it made him sound like he blamed Elsa and not himself.

The snow queen, however, seemed to fully grasp his words.

"I'm scared too. I've spent nights wondering what would happen if I wasn't around, Anna almost died because of me, I know what it's like to be afraid of your own power." Pyram heard and nodded as he slipped on his helmet.

"I'm not afraid of my power. I want to know why I have it, and what my future is. If I die and this war ends? I'll be content, but we will get to the end of the road before things are done." Pyram turned to Elsa and smiled under his helmet.

"You're a good queen, Elsa. Your people will be fine, they wouldn't follow you if they don't trust you." Pyram stated before starting to walk away.

"Then why don't you consider the same with your people?" Elsa got Pyram to turn slightly, his eyes glowing under his armor.

"Because I don't trust myself with their safety. I trust people like you." Pyram pointed out before starting to walk away.

"Well, that was… something." Kristoff stated as Elsa followed the king of Ignis forward.

"I think it's more then something, they just don't see it." Anna walked after her sister, wondering if the young queen had found love.

Sven laughed as Kristoff rolled his eyes and followed the duo forward, Elsa turned only to make sure they weren't being followed.

Nothing, Pyram turned to her as the duo continued to walk in step towards the North.

Neither knew what their destinies were... but both resolved to face them together.

Neither knew that they cared for the other besides friendship, but the seeds of love were planted, and the tree would soon bloom for them.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry for the chapters being short and the romance being… meh, I'm trying to write them as Elsa being the more caring and kinder one with Pyram being the more understanding and brave. Next chapter is going to be in a week or so and will show Pyram and Elsa arriving in the north and meeting the Northuldra. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	28. The north

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(The North.)**

Pyram's boots crunched leaves, he stopped to look at them and blinked before turning to Elsa.

"Is this where the voices were leading you?" Pyram asked, he already guessed the answer, but he wanted to make sure.

"Yes." Elsa watched Pyram run his hands over the tree with amusement, studying it.

"Whatever called us here is attuned with nature. I feel like I'm seeing trees for the first time. It's amazing, I feel like I'm walking through water," Pyram stated as he blinked.

He could feel something still calling him forward and into the forest, it felt like invisible fingers, grasping at him, singing to him.

But that was while he heard arguing? He heard a chorus of voices, all arguing with each other.

It reminded him of home, where people would often argue with his officers and advisors rather then come to him for answers.

He liked talking to his people, if they trusted him with his orders? Then he was doing something right.

"A fighting army?" Pyram asked as he conjured a flame in the palm of his hand, ready for battle with others.

Pyram hummed and sighed, understanding that he'd probably be killing a lot more people…. still? The people back in Arendelle would be killed by Mer, and his allies along with Mer's were busy killing each other back home.

He went to grab his blade from his back before Elsa put her hand on his, stopping him from drawing the weapon off his sheath.

"I'll handle it, ok? They could be peaceful." Pyram heard from the queen of Arendelle.

He paused, once again grasped by the emotion from before, he found his voice, only slightly off.

"I… ok, I'll let you handle it." Pyram lowered his arm at the same time Elsa hesitantly dropped her arm from his.

"I'm going to help." Pyram stated, unaware of the audience behind her watching with enjoyment at the idea that her sister was finding love with someone who hadn't been evil.

Still, Hans hung over her head, she had trusted someone with her heart before, and he had ripped it from her chest. She would keep an eye on Pyram.

What they didn't know was the group of Ignis soldiers that had escaped the fighting and were following the tracks to the north. She also didn't know they had people pursing them.

"They sound like their arguing over a forest. You think that means...?" Pyram asked before Elsa nodded.

"The same forest the voices are calling us towards, yes. you think you can subdue them without hurting them?" Elsa watched snowflakes dance from her finger tips.

Sparks flew from his hands as they glowed with the heat of the power coming from the king of Ignis.

"I don't know, do you think people like having fire right next to them?" Pyram asked jokingly before they advanced on the voices.

Pyram unleashed beams of flames from his hands, aiming for in-between both the group of coat people, and the military clad soldiers. Elsa unleashed her powers as a sheet of ice that caused the people who backed away from the burning leaves to crash to the ground.

"Huh, I thought you were going to make an ice wall, not freeze the ground." Pyram stated, turning to Elsa as he flicked the remains of the flames from his hands.

"Well, I didn't think you'd go for scaring them." Elsa responded as Pyram approached the people, looking at the groups trying to struggle to their feet.

"I am Pyram, King of Ignis. That is Queen Elsa of Arendelle… we mean you no harm, but seeing as how you are soldiers judging from the crossbows, and you look like you have spears…" Pyram ignited his hands anew.

"I'm not above being intimidating to get some answers… trust me, I'd rather not melt people like butter, I honestly hate killing." Pyram lowered his hands after saying this.

He didn't want to be a monster; he didn't want to hurt people. he just wanted to know what caused his powers to be given to him, Pyram just wanted to know that.

"What Pyram means is, we just wish to know you aren't going to hurt us. we've come here for a spirit in the forest, which led us here." Pyram heard from Elsa as the king nodded.

Elsa had experience with fear, she knew what to do with people fearing her. Pyram hummed and allowed Elsa to rest her hand on his shoulder.

It reassured him, he felt… calm, and collected when it came to the queen of Arendelle being around him. he was still eager to learn why.

The people looked at the duo as Pyram finally allowed the flames to die out, knowing they could destroy the entire village if they wished.

They didn't know their destinies, but within a few days, they would.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Elsa and Pyram's relationship will be shown more as the second movie comes along. Next chapter will be in a week or so and will show Pyram and Elsa bonding and listening to the stories… along with Anna talking with Kristoff about the romance and also show Mer's march to the north. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	29. Stories

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(The North.)**

Pyram had met a variety of cultures on his trips from Ignis. He had yet to encounter one such as the Northuldra.

Pyram sat on a cut down log with Elsa, the King of Ignis and the Queen of Arendelle were busy listening to the people they had assumed were going to be enemies.

Pyram also learned the soldiers he had fought and knocked to the ground were from Arendelle… this, combined with several of his men escaping to the North? Put him in a state of unease.

The young king said nothing and merely gazed at the flames he conjured.

"Pyram, are you ok? You haven't said anything yet." Elsa asked as the ruler of Ignis turned and nodded.

"Just thoughtful… and tired, Elsa." He stated, removing his helmet and laying it on the log next to him.

"Thinking about Ignis?" She asked, Pyram shook his head, causing Elsa to blink.

"My people are strong, their endure without me at the moment… I'm more concerned with all this magic." Pyram conjured a flame within his palm and looked at it.

"You don't know why you have these powers; I don't know why I have these powers. I'm starting to wonder why we were drawn here." Pyram stated before starting to explain.

"I'm not ready to be a king, I can barely control myself, let alone an entire nation. The flames I control consume and burn everything, you have these wonderful snowflakes and can make beautiful creations out of the ice and frost. I just burn and destroy everything." Pyram didn't notice Elsa blush at the beautiful creation part.

"You seriously think they like each other?" Kristoff asked while Anna nodded as they watched Pyram put on his helmet and turn to Elsa before chuckling.

"What else do you call the fact Pyram never likes being apart from Elsa when we walk around, the fact that they talk all the time. let's also add Pyram got defensive when he thought people were going to hurt her. either they like each other and don't know it, or their obsessed with each other and just like talking." Anna stated, she already knew it would go over Kristoff's head.

She knew Pyram and her sister had been near each other for a few weeks or even a month. Pyram would always go to Elsa when he got done doing something and Elsa would always laugh at his jokes, even if they weren't funny.

The Princess of Arendelle knew Elsa wasn't much of a romantic. She threw herself into being the leader of Arendelle, researching, traveling the world.

It was important yes, but Anna clearly saw it took it's toll on Elsa. She rarely had any personal time to herself, something she guessed was the same for Pyram. Anna guessed it was nothing but schedules and public meetings and such.

Being a ruler was an important job, but it drained you, clawed at you and milked everything it could from you. Anna watched Elsa devote herself to her kingdom and people, all while getting very little besides praise in return.

It was nice watching her sister cast off her regal duties for a moment to relax, and if she and Pyram got together? That was all the better.

It also allowed her to tease her sister for all the times she thought romance was boring and a waste of time for herself.

**(Several miles away)**

The snow crunched under thick boots, the rows of soldiers advancing on the northern regions.

Eadelmarr stood behind all of his men, they were an extension of his will, a shield for himself, there was no reason to be in front of his men... they served to vindicate him and him alone, why else would they exist if not to bow to his will and serve him?

Another of the men dropped to the ground, frozen and lifeless. None of the men stopped to mourn this man… their emperor would always send them to die… a sad existence, but one they were starting to get used to.

They were to march forward and slaughter anyone who tried to oppose them.

**(With Pyram)**

Pyram warmed himself before standing up and looking around.

"I'm going on a walk. I feel something calling me in the forest. I want to find the source of magic in the woods." Pyram stated before grabbing his sword and then starting to walk away.

He didn't know what he'd find in the forest, at all.

"Pyram?" He turned to look at Elsa before humming with amusement.

"Stay safe." Pyram nodded and pulled up his cloak before setting off towards the forest.

Pyram felt like he missed her company already, he continued to wonder why, but he was beginning to like being around her.

He cracked his neck and trekked through the forest towards the sound of the voices.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I am going to try and make the next chapters longer. next chapter is also going to show Pyram meeting Bruni along with getting close to Elsa and also showing more of the war in Ignis. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I might make a sequel soon hopefully for this story. **


	30. Bruni

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(Ignis.)**

Colinett watched as a group of Mer soldiers vanished in a cannonball's wake.

Ignis was holding up well without it's king, formal leadership went to her until the return of Pyram… the people had heeded his words and fought defensively.

The only thing left to do was wait until reinforcements from their allies arrived.

"Pyram, I wish you were here." The princess of Ignis stated as more gunfire was heard.

**(Enchanted Forest)**

Pyram continued his walk through the forest, he felt like he was entranced from how marvelous it was. He hummed and leaned on a tree.

Pyram felt like every inch of the forest, from strong oak, to battered rock, was soaked in magic. He could feel the pull of the forest.

"This place is beautiful beyond words." Pyram stated before hearing a screech.

He blinked, it couldn't be that, it couldn't possibly be the same bird.

"The Phoenix? It's here? why would it come here?" the king of Ignis questioned before following the caws of the magnificent animal.

If only Elsa was here to…. Pyram blinked, ever since he had met her, he felt like he was drawn to her. her caring demeanor, her beautiful creations of ice and snow, her perfect snow-white hair…

Pyram shook his head and blinked in confusion. Had he fallen for the Queen of Arendelle during their plans to stop the war and defend their kingdoms.

"I do miss her company, and I'm always happy to have her around me… do I love Elsa?" Pyram asked, he wasn't aware that Olaf was near, Scorch hissed as his icy counterpart.

It was then Pyram was pulled from his trance by the smell of burning… trees burning.

Pyram looked at his arms, he hadn't unleashed any fire upon the forest around him. He blinked and watched as flames danced from one of the trees.

Then another, then more flames began to spark as Pyram blinked before the massive fireball began to move.

Pyram followed the massive streak of flame, using his own fire to kick up dirt to attempt to smother the flames. He bounced from tree to tree as he followed the blazing ball.

He could hear voices behind him, Elsa and the others, he hoped they didn't think he had lit the flames.

He blazed his hands and rocketed through the air, only pausing to try and douse the fires the ball caused.

He continued to pursue the ball until it reached a hole, Pyram landed in a crouch and grunted in pain at the shock of hitting the ground.

The ball finally shimmered down as Pyram blinked and looked at the source of the flames within the forest.

A salamander, a very blue and adorable looking creature who hissed and ducked into a foxhole.

"Lot of fuss for a tiny guy, huh?" Pyram asked as he laid his hand down.

"Pyram!" he turned to see Elsa and the others, he blinked as Anna started to speak.

"Did you…?" Pyram shook his head and started to wiggle his fingers.

"No. I didn't light the forest on fire. My flames would have torn the trees apart and blackened the soil." Pyram stated as he patted the ground.

"You can come out; I won't hurt you. I don't think I've ever seen someone with powers over flame." Pyram looked to see Elsa and Anna exchange looks.

Before they could ask Pyram if he was going insane or something. A small creature bounced into the palm of Pyram's hand.

Pyram lifted his hand to show the salamander to the others as they blinked in shock and awe.

"This little guy was running around and spreading fires… why? You'd down the forest you live in." Pyram asked as he ran an armored finger over the creature's head.

Elsa walked up to take the creature from Pyram only for him to flame up in shock.

"Ow!" Elsa held her singed hand as Pyram turned to her.

"You ok?" Pyram asked, using his other hand to look over hers.

"Yeah. Tough guy, huh?" Elsa used her power to freeze up her hand, soothing the burns as Bruni climbed up Pyram's arm.

Elsa blinked and decided to try something, she held out her good hand over the Salamander.

She sprinkled snow from her finger tips onto the lizard who happily lapped them up.

The flames started to die down as Pyram rubbed his head.

"He's tough for a scrawny little bud, huh?" Elsa nodded and poked his head with a finger.

"Bruni." Elsa stated, Pyram turned to her with amusement.

"Your naming him now? What, is he a pet?" His voice oozed amusement as Elsa playfully sprinkled snowflakes onto Pyram's head as he laughed and tried to swat them away.

"I'll get you back for that." Pyram stated, unaware Anna and the others were watching their talks.

Their relationship grew every day.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Pyram and Elsa have a very playful and cheery relationship at the moment… and their romance will reach it's peak by the end of Frozen 2. I am going to try to make longer chapters. Next chapter will be in a week and will show Pyram and Elsa talking about Bruni and setting up Gale. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	31. Pets

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(Enchanted forest.)**

Bruni walked around Pyram's arm, he patted the small animal on the head as he held up his arm.

"So, he's one of the spirits… and he's a salamander." Anna watched the duo as Elsa walked over and patted the tiny creature.

"Yes. he's the spirit of fire. I didn't think I'd ever meet someone else who controls fire." Pyram stated, tapping him only for Bruni to try and bite him.

Pyram laughed as the lizard tried to mash down on his armored finger.

"He's pretty tough for a tiny guy." Pyram let the creature stop and run up to the hood of his cloak as he hummed with amusement.

"Yes. I just don't know what the other spirits are. We found one, I can't say what the others are." Pyram stated as Anna and Kristoff left to ask about Bruni.

"Maybe they correspond to elements." Elsa watched Pyram turn from Bruni to her with clear confusion and a small hint of joy in his tone.

"You think that just because Bruni has fire magic, that the other spirits are going to be in control of elements?" Pyram asked, sounding more like he was pondering the idea himself.

He didn't notice Bruni vanish into his cloak, clearly eager to find somewhere to sleep. Pyram's cloak was fireproof as a result of being lined with trace amounts of wool which absorbed the flames.

Granted, Pyram had his cloak made to not itch his entire body to pieces, but it did explain why flames didn't consume his cloak…. It had just taken countless tries to try and make the fabric fine.

"We have elemental magic… you think it's just a coincidence that we were called here?" Pyram heard from Elsa as he felt another bite on his leg.

He really hoped Bruni didn't keep trying to bite him, because one of the times he did, it would hurt… and Pyram would lose control of his powers.

"I'm not sure… but that would still mean…" Elsa nodded and spoke once more.

"That water, earth and wind are missing. Yes." Elsa stated as Pyram raised an eyebrow behind his armored head, curious as to what Elsa was planning.

It was already clear the Queen of Arendelle and King of Ignis were called here for a reason… but Pyram still wished to know why.

Whatever this voice was? It was different for them, Pyram remembered hearing a male voice while the voice Elsa kept referring to was a female one without a shadow of a doubt.

Pyram also didn't rule out the spirits being a test or such. Bruni clearly was trying to guide him somewhere before he was scared off.

The small lizard finally stopped trying to chomp on Pyram, clearly realizing his teeth were hurting and he wouldn't be able to do much of anything rather then slowly annoy him.

It did also make him question how things were around the rest of the world. Time seemed to act so slowly here, it was peaceful, it was serene.

It was what he wanted back home, in Arendelle. He could spend an eternity here and never seem to mind anything happening to the rest of the world.

He shook off the foolish thought, he had to govern his kingdom. it would be selfish to stay here and discover more about why he had his abilities… right?

Elsa noted Pyram wasn't talking, she knew from the past few times whenever Pyram was deep in thought.

"You know, it's kind of rude to ignore someone." Elsa said, more amused then actually angry.

She laughed as Pyram blinked and slowly went back to what he was doing.

"Sorry." Pyram scratched the back of his head, Elsa shrugged.

Pyram was the first down to earth ruler she had met in a while. It was refreshing to meet someone who didn't throw themselves into the ring seriously.

"We were talking about…" A small gust of wind blew past the duo, they turned to look and were met by another gust, deeper in the forest.

"I think we've met the second spirit… or we're about to." Pyram stated, the winds felt like there would be a storm.

"Told you it was elements." Elsa giggled as Pyram grumbled and walked further into the forest, eager to sooth the wounded pride Elsa gave him.

Though he had to admit joking with her was clearly amusing, and it did remind him that not every rule was so uptight they couldn't joke about matters that were clearly funny enough to warren such an issue.

The winds picked up, Pyram and Elsa heard it whistle around them before being swept off their feet and into the storm brewing under their feet.

It wasn't a moment later that Anna and Kristoff joined them. the storm whirled around them as Pyram and Elsa tried to decide on a course of action.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter down! I want to point out Pyram and Elsa are falling in love, and they will be together by the end of this story. I am sorry the chapters are short. I am planning to make a sequel that is a little longer. next chapter will be in a week and will show Pyram and Elsa dealing with Gale. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	32. Gale

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(Ignis.)**

The storm was something Pyram hadn't expected, and it wasn't something he could deal with… which scared him more then he wanted to admit.

"I can't light a flame!" He yelled and the others knew it to be true.

The winds were swirling too fast for Pyram to try and spark off a fire within them, it wouldn't stay lit… and even if he did unleash a stream of flames? It would risk hurting or even killing the others. Pyram wasn't going to kill his friends to try and free himself.

It seemed like Elsa had an idea to free them, however, she began to shoot ice at the bottom of the tornado. Pyram was confused as to her intentions.

"What are you doing?" Pyram asked, he sighed and decided to try and do something.

Pyram blasted in small bursts, at first? Nothing happened, and Pyram sighed in annoyance, he continued to try.

"Trying to make the wind too cold to continue blowing." Pyram raised an eyebrow, he really didn't think the wind had any real ability to turn cold.

More flames blasted from his heels and hands, they sparked and started to flicker before they burned once more. Pyram knew they were weak and wouldn't sustain themselves if he didn't continue pouring power into his abilities.

Elsa continued to throw snow and ice into the storm, trying to find a way out as Pyram slowly moved.

"I'll find a ledge." Pyram stated as he poured a bit more power into the flames and rocketed up.

He wasn't planning on trying to heat up a storm… though perhaps their combined powers could free him from the storm.

"Find a… what?" Elsa couldn't hear, but she continued to try and make a platform to gain ground.

Pyram continued upward, his goal wasn't to burn through the wind, it was to free himself from the storm. The second he got high enough? He'd escape and throw himself free of the whipping winds.

"Just keep doing that and let me…" Pyram exploded out of the funnel, the storm apparently was sentient.

Pyram sighed, was he ever going to be right over Elsa today or did that just seem out of his control.

Pyram kept himself floating with his own power before questioning how to help the others.

He blinked, maybe their powers working together could force the wind apart as the two elements mixed to create new air.

"ELSA!" Pyram shouted and winced at his own voice despite himself.

"PYRAM!?" Elsa couldn't believe the King had torn himself free from the winds. They grew even worse.

Pyram dug an arm around the tree, knowing that even his luck wouldn't last forever. He decided to just try and put his plan into action, hoping he didn't turn his friends into charred meat.

"Try and freeze the wind as the same time I start throwing flames, ok?!" Pyram really hated yelling, he wasn't a man who enjoyed raising his voice for anything.

"GOT IT!" She yelled back and Pyram unleashed a blast of flames from the palm of his hand.

The vortex didn't seem to be light enough for his flames to pierce through and burn the group.

Elsa blasted jets of snow and ice from her hands, turning the cyclone into a beautiful display of color as red met blue, ice and snow met fire and smoke.

Pyram managed to unwrap his other hand enough to add more flames to the cyclone, trying to force it to let go of his companions.

The change in air was noticed as the tornado started to die down, unable to sustain itself with rapid changes in the air as the combination of hot and cold air only created wind of its own.

The winds died out, dropping Elsa and the others to the ground. Elsa created a blanket of snow which they fell into.

"Well, I guess we met the wind spirit." Pyram stated as leaves brushed by.

Pyram turned, his hands cloaked in flames as he prepared to fend off the winds yet again. The winds turned into a breeze, a very pleasant one that brushed past the two royals and into the forest.

"So, we defeated air… and fire, that just leaves…" Pyram already knew the other two.

"Earth and Water? Yes. I'm wondering if they will be even harder to try and overcome." Pyram stated as he cracked his neck.

Pyram sighed and looked at the forest around them. it had fallen quiet once again. It made Pyram wonder what secrets were here again.

Pyram had become so absorbed within his own thoughts that he failed to realize he had helped Elsa to her feet.

"Oh… Sorry." Pyram let go of her hand, turning to the side as the Queen of Arendelle looked into the wind.

Pyram crossed his arms, wondering on the next step of their journey.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Pyram is going to fight Mer one last time with his men in the forest which will serve as the final boss in the story. Next chapter is going to be in a week or so and will show Pyram with Bruni and Elsa starting to find out about her family's dark past… and Pyram's as well. until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	33. Secrets

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(Enchanted Forest.)**

"You know, your adorable for something that can burn this entire forest down. I'm really starting to like the name Bruni." Pyram said, nuzzling the head of the reptile.

"Stop trying to bite me…" Pyram looked around before looking around with sheer amusement.

He didn't see Elsa and the others. They were probably off talking to the Northuldra.

"Who are these people that they know of Arendelle? I mean, I know how people would know about such a large kingdom the same way people know about Ignis… but those people know something about her, about me." Pyram watched Bruni stop in the palm of his hands.

He knew something was going on, this magic? It wasn't foreign, it had called them here for a reason. Pyram felt this magic before.

Yes, whatever this magic was? It was VERY familiar; he was interested in what secrets the forest hid.

"Hmm, and Elsa has been gone a long…" Pyram grunted as flames burned from his eyes, a sign his powers were flaring up again.

But he didn't command them to, the voice called him again. Pyram stood up and looked around.

"And yet you call me again… why? your voice seems like something I've heard before, but I can't put my finger on it. this voice is something I've encountered before… but it feels like 2, not the one that Elsa is hearing." Pyram muttered as he started following it again.

He needed to know where it came from, this forest was so beautiful, but it gave him no answers that he tracked. Pyram also knew that he had to deal with the war.

It seemed no matter what he did, Mer and their allies hunted him like vermin. Pyram had never started the war. he had no desire to fight his ally, his friend in constant destruction. Mer was replaced by Arendelle, Eadelmarr by Elsa.

It was strange. Pyram lived his entire life believing he wouldn't be the ruler of Ignis and that he would devote himself to his pursuits.

"Bruni!" Pyram growled and grasped at his shoulder, getting a small ounce of pain from the king of Ignis who glared at the small creature before sighing.

"You're a stubborn salamander, you know that?" Pyram asked, more to himself than anyone else.

It reminded him of himself as he looked at Bruni, a creature who probably had no real idea of what the forest had chosen him for.

Pyram had his destiny, one he didn't believe himself ready for, if he was ever going to be ready for it. Pyram felt the burden of command upon him every day, he watched soldiers die in combat to defend a kingdom that was HIS duty to defend.

He played politics with people who his father had known for years, yet he was unaccustomed to talking with. Pyram also had to deal with talking with people who he tried to please as much as possible, knowing he couldn't protect everyone, his subjects needed more.

"Hmm?" He watched Bruni scamper down his shoulder and rush through the leaves, flaming as he leapt through the forest Pyram slowly followed him.

"What are you doing?" Pyram asked as he slowly followed after the salamander, eager to find answers. Bruni seemed to want to show him something. He would find out what the creature wanted him to see.

Pyram launched himself into the air with a burst of flames. Pyram watched the lizard race through the trees, he chuckled and hummed.

Pyram landed in front of ice… snow and ice? Was Elsa present? No, he didn't feel anything like cold winds that made heralded the Queen of Arendelle's arrival.

He hummed with confusion as he looked around. Bruni moved more onto the ice and slowly turned to see Pyram walk after him.

Pyram slowly tapped the ice with his feet and continued after him. Pyram was curious what he was leading him towards. It seemed that there was something very important on the snow.

"Why are you walking so fast? I'm already following you." Pyram questioned as he felt snow crunch under his boots.

This felt so familiar to him, yet he couldn't figure out where he felt snow like this… not Ignis, his kingdom hadn't a single drop of snow in its history.

That just made him more curious, this entire journey so far just seemed to make him more and more invested in the answers that lay at the end of it.

"Ugh, can you stop running, I'm coming." Pyram stated, knowing the creature was only trying to lead him to more clues.

He was getting tired of the Salamander constantly running away, he wasn't that fast in his armor… and he had a feeling that Bruni knew that, yet he decided to mess with him.

"Ugh, it's like Elsa but more adorable…. What?" Pyram blinked, he kept blinking under his armor.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Pyram and Elsa will be going on dates soon. next chapter will be in a week or 2 and will show Pyram discovering some of his and Elsa's shared past along with more of their romance. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: The romance will take place next chapter. **


	34. Flames

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(Enchanted Forest.)**

Pyram slowly walked over the ice, it didn't even crack under his weight. That wasn't what was on his mind, however.

Pyram looked over the wreckage… this was an Ignis ship, created decades ago. He ran a hand through the Southern Blue Gum wood. Ignis ships back then had been built for commerce, meaning they were made with several sweeping-like masts to make their journey swift.

A far cry from the vessels of war the kingdom now employed for battle with other people.

Pyram always used to ask how a tree could thrive in magma, and he remembered the stories his father would tell him.

"Why would you bring me here, Bruni?" Pyram questioned, entirely amused and yet curious.

He couldn't entirely question things; this entire journey had been interesting… but Pyram had so many questions that couldn't simply be answered by luck and coincidence.

Why were they brought here? why now? What was a ship built by his kingdom doing here?

"Hmm?" Pyram slowly looked at where Bruni was with amusement for the reptile before noticing something.

It was a sword, something he saw from Elsa's kingdom on one of her guards… the insignia did look like her kingdom, only an earlier version.

"Arendelle? What is a blade from… why does this blade look so old?" Pyram looked over the object kneeling down.

He was unaware Elsa watched him, having found her own questions in the graveyard of ships from Arendelle.

She walked over, her heeled shoes slowly traipsing across the ice. Pyram slowly reached for his blade before humming and turning to look at her confusion.

"This sword looks like it's from Arendelle… what's it doing near an Ignis ship?" Pyram asked as he looked over the blade.

He wasn't aware that Ignis had any history with Arendelle. His kingdom hid little from their king when he was made their regent, it didn't make sense for them to be keeping secrets from him.

Pyram hummed, then he looked at the hull of the ship that looked over a decade old. He blinked before noticing something.

Elsa walked over and ran her hand over the wood, she noticed ash fall down from it before recoiling her hand.

Pyram blinked and held her hand before pulling the splinters out.

"Thank you." Elsa rubbed at her hands, forgetting Pyram wore heavy armor made for intimidation and combat… and she had forsaken gloves since they got in the way of her powers.

"No problem… these burns look similar to something… I could do. what is one of my ships doing out here? I didn't hear any ships went this way and I wasn't aware we were here before hand." Pyram hummed and turned to the side and cracked his knuckles with annoyance.

Pyram had only gotten questions when he got here. why was Bruni so familiar with him? why would an old Ignis ship be within the former waters of the north?

"And I wasn't aware Arendelle had any business up here before I found the group of guards." Elsa stated, she looked at Pyram.

Both royals had various amounts of interest in the secrets of the forest, but it was clear to both of them they also had other issues to deal with.

"Do you think any of your soldiers got away in Arendelle?" Elsa cared about her home, but she didn't want people to die for it if possible.

"No. mer doesn't accept surrenders of late. I think the only ones who got away were the ones who disobeyed my orders to follow us." Pyram stated, clenching his fist at the destruction Mer brought to his people.

Elsa rested her hand on his arm, causing him to stop and look at the queen who smiled warmly.

"Leadership isn't easy… from what I've seen, you've been through a lot over the years." Elsa watched Pyram's eyes narrow before he nodded and patted her hand warmly.

"Yes, it cuts deep… you've been through a lot as well… I'm sorry for dragging you into this war to begin with." Pyram stated, more angered at himself.

He had gone through enough war for a lifetime. He would do what was best for his people… but the more time went on? it was clear HE might not be what his people needed.

Pyram spent the first few months of his reign traveling the globe to connect his kingdom with others, but he hadn't ruled so much as governed alongside his siblings… they held the kingdom together, but it was clear his family did as much work as he wanted to do.

A neigh cut them off, Pyram blinked and turned to the unfrozen part of the ocean.

"I have a feeling we're about to meet the third spirit." Pyram stated as he conjured a flame in his other arm and looked at the water.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Pyram and Elsa are getting a sequel of 15 chapters to showcase their happy ending. Next chapter is going to end up being in 2-3 weeks and will also end up showing Pyram and Elsa learning more about their past and such. next chapter is going to end up also showing Mer reaching the North. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	35. Past

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(Enchanted Forest.)**

Eadelmarr perched atop the cliff overlooking the forest, turning to his men.

"Find Pyram and that damned witch queen he's with… destroy that village if you have to, but leave the forest alone… if it's so important to Pyram?" Eadelmarr questioned himself as the men moved onward.

"Then I want it." He grinned and went to go and find Pyram.

**(With Pyram)**

Pyram paced back and forth as Elsa watched the king of Ignis ponder over what they now knew.

"It doesn't make sense. What would a ship from Ignis be doing here? this part of the world isn't somewhere my home sent ships to. I also want to know why there's burn marks on the ship like I've seen from my own powers… that fire wasn't natural, it was magical, I've seen it around where my parents said the Phoenix was." Pyram asked, he turned to Elsa to ask her something, then hummed and sighed.

"Maybe it was drawn here the same way we were? Two of the spirits we've found were magical, maybe the Phoenix traveled here looking for something and Ignis wanted to find it." Pyram scratched at his armored helm and then rested his head on his palm in sheer confusion on what happened next.

They could look all over the forest, but he was curious as to what was drawing them here.

"You know that last spirit we heard came from the ocean. I guess that means water is up next… I uh…" Pyram looked down at his clothing.

Pyram had made his armor both to give the appearance of a threatening and commanding warrior, and also to protect himself in battle. The armor was good at deflecting arrows and even somewhat bullets and swords if they didn't come right at him…. it was still far too dense for him to swim, and it didn't help that he hadn't really thrown himself into the ocean.

Pyram sighed and looked to Elsa who nodded, knowing this fight would have to be her own anyway.

"Maybe you should return to the village and I'll look into this and come get you when I'm done?" Pyram heard from Elsa, he sighed and looked to the side.

"I don't like the idea that you're going to fight one of the spirits alone… the last two, we had an advantage over. An ocean spirits? You will be fighting it on their territory, they will have the advantage." Pyram paced slightly faster, burning drops of fire coming from his hands as he clenched his fists hard.

He clenched them almost hard enough to draw blood. Elsa could see the king was sensing something.

She went to comfort Pyram before the crack of gunfire went off. Pyram and Elsa recognized it anywhere.

"Mer is here? no… NO…." Pyram took off before Elsa could stop him.

Pyram knew the soldiers would end up destroying everything. He wouldn't allow them to rip through things to get to him. he wanted to blame Mer, but he didn't blame them. he blamed himself.

He couldn't blame anyone else; he didn't want to. They came for him, Pyram was going to fight, for he had to stop them.

"I swear to god if they hurt anyone. I'm going to rip them to pieces. I will lose it on you if you hurt them, Eadelmarr." Pyram hissed to himself.

Answers could wait, he wanted to know about his past, but he needed to stop Mer from doing what they did to everyone who stood against them. the people up here didn't deserve this, and he knew that more than anyone.

Pyram wondered what Elsa would end up doing. She needs to fight off the third spirit, he'd take on whatever soldiers Mer had brought.

"Why would you do this? Mer burning down an entire village for what?" Pyram asked, knowing the answer already.

This wasn't Mer's fault; it was the fault of their emperor. He couldn't understand why Mer had gone from a noble kingdom to a massive empire of destruction and pain. He didn't at all understand what Eadelmarr wanted. Pyram knew they had money, they had resources.

So, what was it? he would ask them after he stopped them, he needed to move faster.

Pyram blasted at the grounds with his flames, taking to the air and racing towards the forest.

Pyram could see flames in from where he was, the Mer soldiers were busy bullying the people. it made Pyram's blood boil to see them so eager to cause pain and suffering as long as it wasn't their own.

Pyram crashed into the middle of the village, using his flames to slow his descent before looking around.

Mer soldiers came… Mer soldiers would suffer for this and more.

He wouldn't allow them to get away with their actions… never again.

Never ever again… Pyram unleased waves of fire upon them all.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that these chapters will be slightly infrequent. Next chapter will be in 2-3 weeks and will show Pyram fighting the soldiers and will end up also showing Elsa finding Gale and Bruni and show her find more of the past and the kingdom's histories. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	36. Duel

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(Enchanted Forest.)**

Pyram slammed into one of the Mer soldiers. He threw the man into the snow.

"EADELMARR!" Pyram bellowed before a trio of soldiers rushed him with their swords. "COME OUT, YOU COWARD!" He roared as he unleashed a blast of flames at the soldiers.

Their sounds of pain were drowned out by the crack of a rifle. Pyram watched the bullet speed by him as the rifleman panicked.

Pyram was upon the soldier in a few seconds. He used a jet of fire to throw himself at the soldier. He floored the man with a punch before pushing his unconscious body.

"King Pyram." Pyram heard before someone dropped down in the snow. "So glad you could lead us here to this grand party." Pyram heard while he narrowed his eyes in righteous anger.

Eadelmarr grinned as he looked the rival ruler. His greenish blue armor contrasted with the dark black and red armor Pyram wore. Lines of red formed a shark of blue on Eadelmarr's chest. His horned helmet made him look like a beast.

"Eadelmarr. Your still as disgusting as before." Pyram stated before he walked around Eadelmarr. Flames danced from his hands as he and Eadelmarr circled each other.

"Now then, Pyr." Eadelmarr said with a chuckle as he spun a mace in his hands. "Is that any way to treat a family friend?" The emperor asked with a hiss. Pyram chose this moment to draw his blade from it sheathe.

"You stopped being a friend after this, Eadelmarr." Pyram hissed while he pointed his blade at Eadelmarr. "I'll give one last chance to surrender." Pyram stated as flames danced over his arms.

He looked like a monster. Pyram considered that to be appropriate considering how he was about to lose it.

"How about I offer you the same in return?" Eadelmarr asked with a chuckle. "My army has encircled this entire village. I'll gladly let you run back to your home if you answer a question of mine." Eadelmarr stated with a hidden smirk under his mask.

Pyram watched as Mer soldiers started to encircle the town. He hummed and studied them. He didn't see the remainder of his own men, or the Arendelle guards. Pyram was glad at least some people escaped.

"Where is the ice witch your so smitten with?" Eadelmarr questioned while Pyram glowered in anger.

"Don't you dare bring her into this." Pyram hissed, keeping his tone level. "Or these people. You want me? Here I am," Pyram asked.

Eadelmarr responded by swinging his mace at Pyram. Pyram blocked the blow, but was sent skidding backwards. He looked at his sword.

"You know? It's been a while since I've led a siege like this." Eadelmarr started to say as his men aimed their weapons.

"This path of destruction?" Pyram asked before spinning his blade. "It ends here, Eadel. I should have stopped you before you left the peace meeting." Pyram said before he swung his blade at Eadelmarr.

The two royal rulers began their duel. Pyram would stop his old friend, or he'd die trying.

**(With Elsa)**

Elsa went deeper and deeper into the forest. She walked, worried by what became of Pyram. She still knew the king would deal with Eadelmarr.

Still, her heart went out to the king. She cared for him, Pyram was going to die soon if she didn't hurt back.

Still? She was told to seek her answers and she knew turning back now meant Arendelle would suffer.

She had to press on. Pyram would fight whatever came after him.

Elsa moved towards the ocean. She would wait for Pyram, she owed Pyram the chance to earn his own secrets.

**(With Pyram)**

Pyram surrounded the duo with flames. He was glad Mer wasn't stupid enough to set fire to the village.

He'd still rip them apart all the same for the people they hurt. Pyram dodged a strike that would have cut his head in 2 if it had connected.

"Walk the hell away from this Eadelmarr." Pyram hissed with a blast of flames. "I'm going to kill you if you don't." Pyram added before cracking his neck.

Pyram eyed the emperor who laughed at this. He watched the man surge forward, his weapon raised.

Pyram stepped backwards, his blade gleaming in the light. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I told you that I would take your secrets, Pyr." Eadelmarr said, his eyes narrowed with a murderous gleam.

He wanted blood, Eadelmarr wanted to kill Pyram. Pyram could see the bloodlust, the arrogance, in his eyes.

What had his friend become? This man had been Pyram's friend since they were princes.

"You should run, Pyram." Eadelmarr hissed before raising his axe. He swung at Pyram's skull. "Your die in this snow." Eadelmarr growled out in pure anger.

Pyram unleashed a blast of flames. Eadelmarr predicted the move as he sidestepped and allowed one of his men to die.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Pyram and Eadelmarr is going to be the biggest fight Pyram has. Next chapter will be in 2-4 weeks and will end up showing the continuation of the duel. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: The next chapter will be longer and the sequel will be longer.**


	37. Battle between rulers

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(Enchanted Forest.)**

Pyram dodged another shot from Eadelmarr. He powered up a blast of flames and launched it at the emperor.

"You've undone decades of peace and prosperity… And for what?" Pyram questioned while gazing around at all the destruction Meer had brought. "You think your proving anything with it? All this power means nothing." Pyram said as he leaned on his sword and glared at the man.

"Your too naïve for a ruler, Pyram…" Eadelmarr responded while Pyram watched the emperor rush him.

Pyram dodged the axe swing at his ribs before elbowing the man in the head. Pyram blocked an overhead strike as sparks flew from his and Eadelmarr's weapons.

"I'm compassionate, it comes with the job." Pyram stated before pushing Eadelmarr back as the emperor fell into the snow. Pyram glared at the man. "I thought you'd understand that." Pyram added while taking a few steps back.

Pyram wondered if the village really was encircled. He couldn't get people out of the village. Pyram sighed while Eadelmarr slowly climbed to his feet.

"Compassion doesn't garner you respect..." Eadelmarr hissed before striking again at Pyram. He flung his pistol at the king while Pyram batted the weapon away. "Fear does that, you earn respect!" Eadelmarr stated to Pyram. Pyram shook his head in disgust and narrowed his eyes.

"Not once." Pyram said before Eadelmarr was sent flying. Eadelmarr flipped his axe from the flat of the blade to the cutting edge. "You don't take power from others to give it to yourself." Pyram stated to Eadelmarr before throwing a fireball which sent the emperor rolling backwards into the snow.

The duo circled each other like sharks. Pyram sighed and shook his head. His friend used to be idealistic, Eadelmarr had ended up becoming a monster possessed by his own ambition.

Pyram charged forward, before pivoting and launching a fireball which burned Eadelmarr's arm. He hissed in pain before striking Pyram who collapsed to a knee. His leg throbbed, but his armor took the blunt of the damage.

Pyram was glad he could fix up his armor, he grunted before looking at the emperor.

"You could never defeat me in a fight, Pyram… Then again?" Eadelmarr asked Pyram who struggled to try and gain his footing. "I never fought fair." Eadelmarr stated while Pyram hummed and cracked his neck.

"Yeah… Because I was always a better fighter then you." Pyram pushed himself to his feet and uppercut Eadelmarr to the ground.

Pyram heard a crack as the man slumped unconscious into the snow. Pyram sighed and grunted as pain washed over his leg.

"And the difference between both of us, Eadel?" Pyram questioned the man. "I'm not a cold-blooded killer." Pyram stated, he could already tell the civilians had escaped.

Pyram was glad that they'd return, but this was his fault. Meer had followed him all the way. Pyram turned and slowly started to limp towards the forest.

If Pyram knew that the soldiers had instead gone to hunt for Elsa? Pyram wouldn't have wasted much time trying to talk his friend down.

He questioned if it was even worth the effort to try. His friend had been a monster for years. Ever since he had taken the throne, Eadelmarr had been slowly expanding his reach. Pyram didn't know about this until the emperor demanded his surrender.

"Eadel, I wish you hadn't been so horrible…" Pyram muttered before finding the strength to run once more.

He was going after Elsa. The Queen of Arendelle needed him, it was clear whatever happened back in the village was done with.

Pyram wondered if the war was turning towards victory in his favor. The sooner it ended? The sooner people could begin to heal and prosper in peace.

"I will end this war, Eadel… And I will make sure that you don't win anytime soon." Pyram stated while clenching his fist and letting out a sigh.

The cold numbed the pain in his leg. Pyram smiled at the fact that even the worst effects of winter aided him.

Pyram hummed and continued trekking through the forest. He risked a look behind while sliding down the hill. Pyram took a moment to remove the piece of armor and fix it. Pyram wished he could heal his leg, but he was no doctor.

"Hang on, Elsa." Pyram stated as he slid down onto a snowy path and continued on his way. He needed to go faster, but he grew tired.

Still? Pyram refused to succumb to his injury and pass out so easily. He still had a mission to do and he would get it done. It would just take a little more time to get this done then he believed. Pyram rushed through the forests with purpose.

Pyram didn't waste another thought on what laid behind him. It was the past, and he had to move on to helping who he could.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I will make chapters longer in the next story or so. Next chapter is going to end up being in 4-6 weeks and will show Pyram catching up to Elsa and more in their relationship along with Eadelmarr learning some bad news. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Merida might get updated soon. Next chapter is also 900 words. **


	38. Reuniting

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(Enchanted Forest.)**

Pyram hummed and continued to trek through the snow. He brushed off his armor while letting out a sigh.

"All this snow…" Pyram stated and cracked his back. The pain of his fight with Eadelmarr still racing through his body. "Elsa…" Pyram whispered and looked up at the sky.

Soft snowflakes floated down to his face. Pyram felt one of the snowflakes melt as it touched his armor. He held up his fingers to catch the snowflakes on his armored hands.

It still surprised Pyram how beautiful the snow could be. He laughed before slowly walking through the snow.

"This place feels so much like a dream." Pyram muttered as he slowly trekked through the snow. "I like this forest; I know for a fact that I can't turn my back on Ignis. I'm just wondering how it'd be like if one of my siblings took the throne." Pyram stated to himself.

Pyram looked over his shoulder. He couldn't see Eadelmarr or his soldiers. Pyram knew for a fact that they wouldn't stop hunting down the two royals. Pyram didn't know what happened to Eadelmarr, but this man? He wasn't the emperor that Pyram had been friends with for years.

"Eadelmarr?" Pyram questioned himself. "The man's lust for power has clouded his mind. I'm sure he'd rather let the entire planet burn down if it meant that he got what he wanted." Pyram muttered while rubbing at his temples.

Pyram could hear a familiar voice. Elsa, it caused Pyram to perk up and slowly pick up speed. "Elsa?" Pyram questioned as he cracked his fingers.

**(With Eadelmarr)**

Eadelmarr grunted and slowly pulled himself to his feet. He woke up in the destruction of the village. He looked at his defeated or wounded soldiers.

"Damn you, Pyram." Eadelmarr hissed and clenched his fist. "You will die along with the ice witch. I'll rip the magic from you if I have to burn down this entire forest." Eadelmarr stated while cracking his neck which caused pain to lance through his body.

"Your majesty?" Eadelmarr heard as one of his soldiers walked over to him. "I've started to get news from our garrison back in the ice witch's kingdom." Eadelmarr heard the soldier report.

"Really? I thought they were still capturing the city?" Eadelmarr questioned before pointing his axe. The soldier blinked and sighed, knowing for a fact that his emperor didn't care for his petty life.

"Our garrison is busy losing soldiers. The weather is eating them alive." Eadelmarr heard from the soldier before narrowing his eyes. "The city is cursed." The soldier stated.

Eadelmarr stalked off. If his soldiers couldn't handle the simple task of security to a city with no soldiers left alive in it? Then they were useless. He had 2 royals to hunt down.

Eadelmarr knew Pyram would go and find Elsa. If he found Pyram? He'd find the ice witch, and he could make both of them surrender their kingdoms to him.

Their magic would also be his. Nothing they did would keep his prize from him. Eadelmarr knew they had retreated into the forest. It was the only safe haven he could seem to believe they'd retreat into.

**(With Pyram and Elsa)**

Elsa turned to see Pyram drop down from a ledge she was on. Pyram looked at her with surprise.

"I thought you leapt into the ocean or something." Pyram stated before Elsa rushed up to him. "Why do you look so surprised to see me?" Pyram questioned as Elsa crossed her arms.

"I thought you died!" Elsa shouted which caused Pyram to look over his shoulder back at the village. "Are they…?" Elsa questioned as Pyram hummed.

"Eadelmarr burned down part of their village, but I didn't see any bodies or anything like this." Pyram said and let out a frown.

"Your friend is a monster." Elsa said before Pyram nodded.

"Yes, he is… He's no longer my friend when it comes down to it." Pyram stated while gesturing to the ground. "That man wants power for the sake of power." Pyram said before looking over the ocean.

"So, the next element is water?" Pyram asked while letting out a sigh. "Should I point out that we have a small army of soldiers hunting us down?" Pyram questioned Elsa who frowned.

The two royals looked over the water as Pyram contemplated his options. He knew for a fact that he'd sink to the bottom of the ocean if he hit the water. His armor was heavy, it wasn't buoyant.

"Do you think you can back me up?" Elsa questioned as Pyram hummed and cocked his head to the side slightly.

"I guess, why?" Pyram questioned and turned to see Elsa peeling her boots off her feet. "Are going into the ocean?" Pyram asked before Elsa shed her coat and let down her hair.

"Yes."

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Pyram and Elsa are growing even closer. Next chapter will sadly be sometime next mouth or so. This story feels a lot harder to come up with ideas for. Next chapter will be in November or December and will show Elsa going to fight the Water Spirit and Pyram reflecting on his feelings for Elsa. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	39. The Ocean Spirit

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Flame. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Frozen; Disney and a few others do.**

**(Enchanted Forest.)**

Elsa kicked off her boots. Pyram watched as she got ready to run down the hill.

"Do you even feel cold?" Pyram questioned, already knowing the answer. He looked over his shoulder while he hummed.

"Do you even feel heat?" Elsa asked in response. Pyram chuckled and looked down at the water.

"What do you expect to find down there?" Pyram questioned and crossed his arms. He didn't know what would happen next.

He did hope that the Northdurla had escaped Eadelmarr's wrath. The ruler of Ignis didn't want to bring the full brunt of his power against his former friend.

Still? If it came down to it? Pyram would give them no quarter. He'd cut down like he would a wild beast.

"Answers… You?" Elsa questioned and stretched her legs which made Pyram hum and shrug.

"I'm sure I'll find whatever called me here when this is over." Pyram put in and crossed his arms.

He knew for a fact that the rest of Eadelmarr's forces would be slowly cutting through the forest. Pyram would greet them and take them down if they continued their advance.

"You don't want to fight Eadelmarr…" Elsa put in which caused Pyram to sigh. "Do you?" Elsa questioned which made Pyram nod.

Pyram sighed and nodded which made Pyram turn to her.

"Yes." Pyram stated in response. "They will continue to trek through this forest. Eadelmarr wants magic, he won't stop for anything." Pyram added which made Elsa frown.

Pyram removed his helmet to look at the queen of Arendelle. He frowned as well and placed the helmet under his arm. Pyram then pulled back his hood.

His hair fluttered in the cold air which made Pyram hold his hand up to his face.

"If you want me to be honest?" Pyram asked Elsa. "This journey has made me question things… My role as king, how I came to hold so much power, and where my journey ends. I do know that part of me is worried about you facing whatever creature lives in the ocean." Pyram stated which made Elsa raise an eyebrow.

Pyram heard the sound of muskets and put his helmet back on.

"Go. I will face them and find the others." Pyram said before starting to walk down the hill.

"PYRAM!" Elsa yelled which made Pyram raise an eyebrow as the king of Ignis to turn to her.

Elsa felt her face redden as the king walked up and walked up to her.

"Yes?" Pyram calmly asked before shrieks in the distance made him slightly turn. Pyram wondered if Bruni was busy fighting the group.

If he was? Then Pyram was glad the spirit was defending the forest. Eadelmarr had no experience and he knew that his lust for magic and power would lead to death and destruction.

"Be… Safe." Elsa put in which made Pyram nod. "And can you help my sister and the others?" Elsa asked which made Pyram hum.

"You think your sister is in danger?" Pyram questioned and raised an eyebrow.

He turned to the forest once more. Pyram cracked his fingers before turning back to the rest of the forest.

"I will find them and help them…" Pyram put in while he hummed. "Elsa?" Pyram questioned which made Elsa raise an eyebrow.

"Stay safe…." Pyram said before he walked back into the forest. He drew his sword and rushed off to try and find Bruni.

Elsa watched Pyram walk into the forest which made her heart for reasons she didn't yet seem to know.

Pyram turned back to Elsa one last time and pulled up his hood while rushing into the forest.

Elsa turned and ran barefoot down the trail and towards the ocean.

**(With Pyram)**

Pyram sighed once more and nodded to himself while slowly moving through the forest.

"You had to bring this war here, Eadelmarr?" Pyram questioned himself while he sighed and rubbed at his temples. "What will make you pause and stop?" Pyram asked himself once more.

Pyram knew that Eadelmarr would come back after him. His former friend would come to claim his head. Eadelmarr wanted a trophy to lord over the people of Ignis.

"Then I'm going to stop you…" Pyram stated and slowly slid down the hill and back into the forest. "Just like I did before." Pyram added and clenched as he clenched his fist.

Pyram slowly continued to the sounds of Bruni fighting off the emperor's men. Pyram raised his fiery fist and clenched his fingers.

"I will give you one last chance to leave and save your lives." Pyram stated to the soldiers and sighed and rolled his eyes at them.

Pyram raised his sword and slowly approached the soldiers in anger. He sighed once more as the soldiers looked at the armored king.

"The king of Ignis!" Pyram heard from one of the soldiers.

**Author Notes**

**Phew. Another chapter done! I want to point out I am going to make a sequel to this story. Next chapter will be in another month or so and will show Pyram fighting off Eadelmarr's men and Elsa fighting the ocean spirit with both thinking of each other and such. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!  
**

**P.S: Next chapter will hopefully be 1200 words or so. **


End file.
